Jade's Confessions
by Raiultima
Summary: Jade confesses a secret to Beck. Which inevitably leads to other confessions. What does she tell him, and what else is she hiding? Rated M for language, sexual innuendos and scenes, and possibly violence down the road.
1. A Secret Comes To Light

**Jade's Confessions**

**A/N: Same characters, different story and situations. Flashes of Bade, but almost all Jori. I know you love that, right? Anyway, I had this idea a few months back, but had other endeavors to finish, and didn't want my time split too much. This will be my only story for the time being, so updates shouldn't be that hard to come by. I guranatee twice per week, and if lucky, we may get three once in a while. This is just an intro chapter. The chapters will get longer.**

**I will use both Jade's and Tori's POVs in each chapter, except for two. I will tell you before hand, and in those chapters, it will be focused on one of those girls only.**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**Chapter 1 - A Secret Comes To Light**

**-Jade-**

Uggh, I hate Mondays. Why? Because, I get spoiled being allowed to sleep in on the weekends. Waking up at six-thirty sucks. Big time. And if any of you start singing that retarded crap that passes as music from that lame boy group known as BTR, I will find you, and use my special scissors against you. Are we clear? Good. Now then, why do I hate them? And not call them a band? Simple. Go ask Ryan Stiles from _Whose Line Is It Anyway_ about the Backstreet Boys.

Anyways, here I am, Monday morning, sitting in my car. I only have about three minutes to get my books and park my butt in my seat in first period. I am ujust biding my sweet time to make sure that I spend as little time as possible in that damned school today. Again, why might you ask? Because, Beck said he needs to talk to me. And I am giving him as little time as possible to do so. Because I know what he wants. And that, simply, is me. Of course, who wouldn't? Hell, even girls want me. Don't get me wrong, I have tickled the fancy for that idea. And honestly, I think I've found one that I want. I just hope I can get her.

**"Shit."** Thanks. Since I was sitting here, ranting to you, I'm now late. So I guess I'll have to get my special scissors anyway. Lock your doors tonight. Anyway, thankfully, I don't need any books for my first class. It's just my creative writing class. I could pass that without even being there. But then again, I have to be there. Why? Because, no one will ever have their fill of Jadelyn West. Yes, my full name is Jadelyn. No, you may not call me that. Or Jadey. I will fucking skip the scissors, and get my favorite toy as a child. Remember that? Good, you do. A hammer. I will tie you down, and smash every finger and toe you have.

I finally get to my class, no thanks to you. And, of course, there he is.

"Mrs. McAllister, the principal needs to see Jade." **"Uggh, very clever, Beckett. Well played. But two can play at this game. Let's see who blinks first."**

"Very well. Ms. West. Please go with Mr. Oliver. And please, try and make it back without another scene." I nod my head. I had no intentions of making another scene. The last time Beck and I were apart, and I sang that stupid song to get him back, when we went back in the school together, we kinda ended up half naked on the floor together. And got caught by none other, than Tori Vega. And what happened next? Beck and I found ourselves in Lane's office, talking about "the responsibilities of a mature relationship", and some other nonsense. I almost ripped Tori's fucking head off. I know she wants Beck for herself, especially after seeing the look of anguish she gave us when she found us. But her disappointment didn't look like it was aimed at him. But then again, I know it wasn't aimed at me, so maybe I just read her wrong. But then again, I'm never wrong. I may deny things all damned day long, but once I agree or accept it, I'm never fucking wrong.

Which is why I hated Tori so much. She comes in here, taking the place of that no good, useless sister of hers. And after one stupid performance, which wasn't even that spectacular, she gets offered a position in the school, and starts usurping my throne as best in the class. Everyone looks at her likes they're in awe of her. Like they used to do for me. They still do, but not as much or as severe. But ever since she got here, and took the spotlight, I've been put in second place countless times, and almost alwas behind her. The one time I intentionally let Cat win, she thanked me afterward, since it was her favorite play we were doing. And I knew that. See, I'm not _**such**_ a bad person, am I? OF COURSE I AM.

Anyway, here we go. Beck and I are walking out of the class. I know where he wants me to go. It's where we always go. It's where any of us go. I walk automatically to the janitor's closet, opening the door, stepping in, watching him follow, then lock the door.

"Okay, Oliver. Save your damned breath. I don't want you back."

"I want you, though."

"Yeah, no chiz. Everyone wants me. Even the girls. Or haven't you noticed."

"Hahaha." He just laughed right in my face. I could tell he was giving some thought to the idea. There was no way he'd believe it, unless he actually heard it. Which just means I'll have to give it to him straight.

"What?"

"You dating another girl. That's funny."

"Oh, sorry Beckett. Too confident in your manliness to believe that you personally turned me off to guys? That your sorry excuse for sex made me want to play for the other team? Because you know what? I AM." I can see the look on his face. He is about to bust into laughter again.

"Okay, if you want to play this game, then tell me. Who?"

"Tori."

"HAHAHAHAHA." He is literally on the floor. I am just about to kick him.

"Something still funny, Oliver?"

"YOU AND TORI? You're kidding! You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

"Well then, don't believe me. But we have a date this weekend, and really do like each other. But know this, Beck. No matter if we break up, if we don't last, I will never come back to you. Got it?"

"If you say so, JADEY!" This time I do kick him. I don't think he felt it, though. He's laughing just a bit too hard. Oh well, his loss for not believing me. I mean, sure, we're not dating. _Yet._ But again, I always get what I want. And right now, I want Tori.

And why wouldn't I? Remember when I said I _hated_ her? Well, the emphasis is on the past tense there. Because she grew on me. Those cheekbones, her smile, her voice. Everything. Just the fact that she cares, and that she does whatever she can to help those in need. She's just so kind, sweet, generous. Everything about her. Which is why thinking of her "that way" isn't too hard. I get out of the closet, kicking myself for actually giving Beck a time frame for our mine and Tori's date. How could I make such a rookie mistake? I guess I can chalk it up to my mind being geared to my creative writing class. I always have to depict details, so I guess my personal filter failed me. Oh well, at least it get's Beck off my back. Now then, leave me alone.

xxxxx

**-Tori-**

"André, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Jade." She just texted me, and told me she wanted to talk to me, as soon as possible.

"Why?"

"It's Jade, André. Everyone's afraid of her."

"Not Beck."

"Yeah, but, you, he, I- SHUT UP." I whine my last words. I hate when I'm beaten. Which is why I have so much fun besting Jade at every turn. Which isn't easy. I had to learn how. Study my opposition. Look at her, and see the masterful way that she personifies the roles she goes out for. Which, in turn, caused me to see her.

Her confidence. I swear, if any one ever broke that, I'd die on the spot. She is so confident, so sure of herself. I wish I was. I mean, sure, I did complete the "Bird Scene". And I have beaten her for many roles. But that still doesn't give me that unshakeable resolve that she has. And then, of course, she has a killer body. And I get so jealous when other people look at that body. I don't hate Beck, per sé, but the idea that he gets to see all of her and I don't.

Oh, if you didn't know, I'm kinda gay. Scratch that. I full lesbian. I have dreamed about Jade West countless times. Pleasured myself to the ideas of being with her, even though I know they will never be. But damn, just her smile, and those eyes. Like oceans of emerald, I could lose myself all damned day. And then of course, there are the curves of her body. Perfectly flowing, and almost never ending. If I don't stop myself, I will have to tear myself away from André, and relieve some tension.

André knows, by the way, that I'm gay.** "Heh, I just rhymed. YAY!"** As does Beck, and Cat. Robbie doesn't, but then again, we're not the closest of friends, so I wouldn't trust him with this kind of information about myself. Now then, I bet you're asking yourself, "Who, Tori, have you gone out with?" And that is a good question.

Well, there was a girl, Miranda, that I dated for a little while at my old highschool. She had been the first girl I saw topless, and well, I kinda just sprang into action. I kissed her, holding her and playing with her breasts. Man, we had some good times. We mutually called it off when I moved to Hollywood Arts. Sure the drive isn't that far, but we knew we had run our course anyway. Then, while in HA, there was a girl name Kathryn that I dated for a little while. Again, mutual seperation. Of course, Cat and I, well, nevermind. We were drunk.

And don't get me wrong. Cat's a great girl. But we're bestfriends, and we know we'll never be any more than that. Plus, I think she's finally coming around on the idea of her and Robbie. So, yeah. Anyway, I think I need to finish my conversation with André. He's getting a bit impatient.

"Alright, alright, chill. Jade isn't going to hurt you. Promise. You know why?"

"No?"

"Sure you do."

"I do?" I can't figure out where he's going with this.

"Sure. You like her, right?"

"Uh huh. A lot."

"Exactly. Now then, the heroine of the story always gets her girl, even if they don't always get along in the beginning." He is speaking so confidently.

"André, this is not a story. And Jade hates me. She's gonna kill me, or something." I shudder to think about what she really wants. Probably another stunt to get me to help her and Beck get back together. Man, I hate seeing them together. Not because of wanting her. I mean, yeah it's that. But that's not the full story. I just hate being used as a tool in their constant war. They love each other, Tori isn't needed. They hate each other, all of a sudden, Tori is important. Tori gets them back together, and again, Tori isn't needed. **"Wait, why am I talking about myself in the third person? Oh, right, Tori likes talking about herself in the third person."**

"Just trust me. I'm our best friend."

"Uh, no. Cat is. You're number two." I stick my pinky to my mouth, doing a horrible impression of Doctor Evil. If you never saw the Austin Powers movies, good. You're not missing much. Horrible acting, stupid plots, and one giant sex innuendo after another. And then of course, Fat Bastard. I don't even want to remember him. **"Crap, I just did. Ewwwwwww."**

"Don't start." He hates the movies almost as much as me. But now that he said that, I have to do it. Almost like when Jade mocks my "southern belle" voice, I have to respond with "I don't talk like that." And I always get "pissed off" about it. But honestly, I love it. I know, that if somehow, we could end up together, that we'd look back at that and laugh. Anyway, back to teasing André.

"Hey, André. If I sign with Mason's record company, and sign a contract, guess how much money I'd get."

"Please don't."

"ONE MILLLLIIOONNNNN DOLLLLAARRRRSSSS!" We both bust out laughing. Okay, so maybe we don't hate them that much. But we are tired of them, and the constant references to the damned things. Anyways, I guess now that we're laughing, and my mind is off Jade, I can finally settle down. I need some rest before Jade comes over anyway. I talk André into leaving me so I can take a nap, then rush upstairs to pleaure myself once again to the idea of Jade West. And afterward, when I have exhausted myself, I let myself fall asleep. I'm such a dude sometimes.

**Now then, this story is Jade's confessions. Plural. What could the others be? Hmmmmm? I did reference the Backstreet Boys Hoedown from Whose Line. That is one of my favorite shows, and had to put it in. Also, if anyone is upset about my Austin Powers reference, just know I actually love the movies. I just threw that in.**


	2. Tori's Dream Come True

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**Chapter 2 - Tori's Dream Come True**

**-Tori-**

_"Hey Vega!" I turn around, looking at my girlfriend in the eyes. Like emerald oceans, I can't help casting out againt the waves of emotion that they create, and risking myself in the danger that they present. I get lost for a moment, before I finally realize she would like a cognitive response._

_"Jade! HEY!" I pull my arms around my girlfriend's neck, happy that she is finally in my arms again after three long months. I can't believe it went by that quickly. Oh, who am I kidding, it's been torture. But then again, it was all worth it, seeing as I now have the love of my life here in my arms again._

_You may ask, why did she leave? Well, one of her short stories got noticed in New York, and a producer on Broadway wanted to see her about, well, producing it. She went, and has been away, doing casting calls, making minor tweaks to the plot, and such, all the while thankful that it didn't turn into another dibacle like Ms. Lee and "Well Wishes"._

_"What, no hello kiss? I thought you loved me, Tori." She's pouting. DAMN, I love it when she pouts. She's so damned cute. And I get to call her that._

_"Aww-"_

_"DON'T. I am not cute. I am hot, sexy, and dangerous. Get it right." And that little outburst is why I love calling her cute. Because she is hot, sexy, and dangerous. Well, maybe the third doesn't apply to me, at least not anymore. But when her temper flares, it just turns me on. I am so glad she finally left Beck, and decided to give me a chance. And who knew, that nine months later, we'd be here, ready to move into our first apartment in L.A, and me being in a recording studio._

_You know, before Hollywood Arts, I never imagined a life like this, or a girl, for myself. But then again, sometimes, opportunities arise and you have to make the best of them. But anyway, back to my girl. She is just so damned sexy. Everything she does, from the way she'll intentionally saunter away, swaying her hips and drawing your attention in, to the allure her voice gets when she is being coy and manipulative. Of course, I don't mind being played sometimes, so it works out._

_Oh man, I just love her. I can only hope that one day, I can call my self Mrs. Victoria Vega West. That would be amazing. I-_

_Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz._

**"What? Oh shit, I must have slept longer than I realized. Crap. Oh well, I guess dreaming of the girl you'll never have is a good enough substitue. Because I'll never have the gumption to tell her how I really feel, and there's no way in hell that she likes me anyway, or would admit it. I'm pretty sure she'd take her special scissors, and drive the through her eyeballs with the aide of a hammer, before she'd actaully say anything along those lines. So wait, who texted me?"**

_**Vega, I'm coming over, now. Have coffee ready. We need to talk. **_Of course it's her. She's on her way to torture me, and kill me. But then again, maybe-

**"Alright, baby. And maybe when we're done talking, we can come up to my room, and I'll cover myself in hot oil while you - WOAH SHIT. I know I like to imagine things, but I have to keep that under control tonight. If there is any timy glimmer of a chance, then I don't want to say or insinuate anything like that, or else I know I'd lose the chance forever."**

_**Sure, Jade. How long? **_**"Before I can finally kiss those soft, pink lips. God, Tori, control. You're gonna come off as some freakish, horny loon. But shit, she just makes it so damned hard. I mean, even André, who is as level headed as they come, fell for her. I mean, yeah, I have too. So I guess I'm in the same boat as him. Of course, I didn't show up at his door at three AM, telling him that I loved her and that I felt wrong about it.**

_**On my way now. Maybe fifteen. Make sure that coffee is ready, or I'll leave just as soon as I come.**_

I bolt out of my bed, running down to the kitchen, and right into Trina. **"Crap."**

"Hey, Tori. Whassup?"

"Jade's on her way, she wants coffee." I rushed that out way too quickly. Had I thought about it, then there is no way that would have escaped my lips. **"Good going, moron. In 3... 2... 1..."**

"TORI AND JADE, SITTING IN A TREE!" Of course, my family knows about my orientation. And that I have the biggest crush on Jade. My mother, along with Trina, were a bit surprised that I didn't go for Cat. Like I've said before, Cat's fun, and pretty, but she's too easy. Jade presents the challenge. And I need that challenge, or else I don't feel like I accomplished anything. Now then, Trina needs to shut up. And I know just the way.

"TRINA, hush. I heard they were giving away free makeup and beauty products at the mall. I-" I don't get to finish talking, she's gone so fast. I love her, but the way she constantly berates me, and teases me, I just can't take too much about it. Like the time I had to sit in the car with her for fourty minutes, because that movie was being filmed so close to the house. And let me tell you something, I went and saw that movie. IT SUCKED. Oh well, she's the mall's problem now. **"Sorry."**

Anyway, back to the coffee. I wonder if I should have a piping hot cup in my hand waiting for her, so that she won't have to worry about it when she gets here? I'm gonna go with a yes. The easiest way to a girl's heart is with simple flattery. Of course, Jade's no normal girl. So, maybe not? But then again, I- **"Damn, Vega. Jade really has you flustered today. Okay, just calm down. When she comes, just own up and tell her. Then, at least when she rips out your heart, stomps on it, and laughs, you can finally move past her knowing there is no chance."**

A good fifteen minutes go by, but it feels like so much more. I had too much time to think. Because by the time Jade finally got here, I was lulled into another semi dream, and just as she walked through the door, I had to call out her name in a not so normal sounding way.

"Okay, Vega, what up? Why did you just say my name like that?" **"Oh damn, I'm dead. I am SO dead. Where are her scissors?" **I know they're not on her waist line. I remember the time I actually got to feel her up looking for them. Man, I wanted so bad to just tell Cat and Trina to leave, and take her on the couch right then and there. But once again, little ole me chickened out. But now, there is a semi weird look on her face. Like me saying her name is that way wasn't such a bad thing. I watch as she sniffs the air, her nose wrinkling up and her lips curling into a smile. "Oh, good. The coffee is extra strong."

"How did you know that?"

"Because, Vega, coffee's smell and taste get stonger the more you use to brew it. How many scoops?"

"Three for four cups."

"Awesome." She walks over to the kitchen, grabbing cup and pouring it, before adding her two sugars. She walks back over to me, and sits down on the couch opposite of mine. She then pats the seat next to her. **"Shit, why are we alone? She could kill me and there'd be no witnesses. Or kiss me. Yeah. PLEASE KISS ME."**

"What was that, Vega?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'please kiss me'." **"FUCK. Good going brain. Now she really will kill me." **I've gotta get out of this. Anyway possible. I consider running away, but my mother did teach me proper etiquette, and you don't run away from house guests and hide in your room like a baby.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"I did no such thing. I was just thinking about how we're alone, and you could kill me without witnesses. I said kill."

"Uh huh. And there's no way you'd want me to kiss you?" **"PLEASE, YES!"**

"No."

"Oh." There is a rather strange, almost sad look on her face. Almost like she wanted me to say yes. Wait, does she want me to say yes? What do you think? Should I go for it? I mean, she's one of my friends. Not my best friends, like Cat and André. But still, we're friends. This could ruin that.

"Why oh?"

"Y-O? Yo to you too Vega." **"WHAT? Is she, wait. Okay."**

"NO, why. W-H-Y. And oh. O-H. W-H-Y-O-H."

"Oh, WHY OH. Umm, because that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want me to kiss you?" **"DAMNIT."**

"No." **"Yep, there goes my only chance."**

"Oh. Well then, what?"

"Tori, can I ask you something. And don't laugh, please."

"Sure. We're friends, right. We should be able to just talk. What's up?"

"Tori, I know." **"About?"**

"About?"

"You like me." **"Yep, here we go. Soon enough, I'm gonna be tied down, and I..."** Shit, at the idea of Jade tying me down, my pants just got wet. REAL WET.

"Umm..."

"Oh, so you don't? You're gay, we all know that. So am I not pretty enough for you?" She's actaully asking me. Like she would actually care what my response is. I guess I could tell her. I mean, what's the harm in that? Like mom said, if I never try, I'll always wonder.

"Jade, of course you're pretty. And yes, I do like you. A lot. Too much, actually."

"Really? And how much is too much?" I take a gulp, and decide to just go for it. My life is about to change.

xxxxx

**-Jade, a few hours before going to Tori's-**

**"Okay, Jade. Maybe Tori does like you. And if that's the case, then just go over there, get her to admit it. Then, tell her you like her, and ask her out. Make sure that she's available Friday, and take her to dinner. You don't want Beck anymore. Go get Tori instead."**

I go through the ways that I could get Tori to admit it. I could try the overly friendly angle, where I coax it out of her, slowly but surely. But, then again, when have I ever been friendly to her? I mean, sure, we're kinda friends. And we do hang out, sometimes. But then again, I've always slighted her at every opportunity. And if I'm gonna get my girl, then I need to change that. Not me, just the way I go about things. No one said cruel and bitchy couldn't also have a softer side. Not fluffy or anything. No, I am not Cat. But more like a semi tamed lion. Yeah, let's go with that.

Looking at my clock, I see that it's nearly seven. I told Tori around six, but I don't like showing up on time. Primp and proper aren't my style, if you didn't know. But I guess I've let her suffer long enough. I'm sure she thinks I'm going to hurt her with scissors, or something. She didn't look happy when I told her I was coming over later to talk. And told her it was serious. But then again, she probably thinks, that I think, that she still wants Beck. And that I'm going to rip her head off because of it. I finally text her. Thankfully, I'm already ready, and I can just get in my car and go.

_**Vega, I'm coming over, now. Have coffee ready. We need to talk. **_

I know that she's probably gulping right now, afriad of exactly what I'll do to her. But honestly, I kinda want to kiss her. See if there's anything there. Because, sometimes, the worst of enemies, can become the best of friends, and so much more. Sure it doesn't happen often, but still. A girl can wonder and hope, can't she? Okay, you got me, I don't do that. But still, she probably does. And if she likes me enough to keep at being my friend, then she probably does want more out of me. **"Heh, she wants more of me. Of course, who wouldn't?"**

_**Sure, Jade. How long?**_

I take the time to think about it. Knowing there will be traffic, even on a Monday night, I make sure to leave myself some time.

_**On my way now. Maybe fifteen. Make sure that coffee is ready, or I'll leave just as soon as I come.**_ I seriously will leave. If the girl has any thoughts of being with me, or any hope that I might someway like her, then she'd better get used to keeping a hefty supply of coffee ready.

I get in my car, and pull out my one guilty pleasure. It's the one thing I don't tell anyone about. I put my CD in the player, and listen to Tori's voice belting out some of the songs she's sang since coming to Hollywood Arts. Yeah, if you didn't know, I do kinda have a tiny crush on Tori. But I'd rather eat glass then admit it. At least, not yet. If I'm absolutely wrong about her liking me, then there is no way I'm becoming a periah and laughing stock by telling the school's most notorious lesbian I like her, just to be shut down. And worse than the humiliation of all of that, is that Beck would know I was lying about having the date with Tori, and that would open the door to him asking me out again. And I DO NOT need that again.

I pull into the street that Tori's house is on, and see Trina speeding away like a mad person. **"Hmm. Probably some dumb sale on beauty products."** As I listen to the final lines of Tori belting out "Make It In America", I finally cut the engine and walk to the door. And what I hear rocks my world. In a good, yet really creepy way. **"Oh my god, I think Tori is having a wet dream about me."**

_"Mmmmm. Jade."_ Okay, this is getting weird. I have to put a stop to this. I open the never locked door, and make my presence know.

"Okay, Vega, what up? Why did you just say my name like that?" She sits there dumbfounded. I can see the blush on her face, but know that she'll never admit to anything. So for now, I'm gonna let it slide. I know that Vega is a sucker for "cute", and even though I hate classifying myself as that, I do it just for her. I scrunch my nose, sniffing the air and smelling the coffee. **"Well, at least she made it right."**

"Oh, good. The coffee is extra strong."

"How did you know that?"

"Because, Vega, coffee's smell and taste get stonger the more you use to brew it. How many scoops?" I need at least a half scoop per cup.

"Three for four cups." **"Jackpot."**

"Awesome." As I walk into the kitchen, grabbing the cup of joe, I intentionally sway my hips, and keep a peek over my shoulder as she watches my ass. **"Yep, she wants me. Bad."** I walk back into her living room, and sit on the other couch, and tap the seat beside me. I guess she loses herself in thought about something, because the next thing out of her mouth was a rather low "please kiss me".

"What was that, Vega?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'please kiss me'."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." **"You're caught, and you know it. I guess I should make her sweat for a bit."**

"I did no such thing. I was just thinking about how we're alone, and you could kill me without witnesses. I said kill."

"Uh huh. And there's no way you'd want me to kiss you?"

"No." **"Uh huh. Sure. Okay then."**

"Oh."

"Why oh?" **"I know what she meant. But this is too easy."**

"Y-O? Yo to you too Vega."

"NO, why. W-H-Y. And oh. O-H. W-H-Y-O-H." **"Let's throw her a small bone, make her think she's winning. She's not, because I will be dictating how this goes."**

"Oh, WHY OH. Umm, because that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want me to kiss you?" I see her eyes light up. She wants this. But I can't make it that easy. Even though I do want it too, I enjoy her unease.

"No."

"Oh. Well then, what?"

"Tori, can I ask you something. And don't laugh, please." **"Because if you laugh at this, that means the door opens up for Beck again."**

"Sure. We're friends, right. We should be able to just talk. What's up?"

"Tori, I know."

"About?"

"You like me."

"Umm..."

"Oh, so you don't? You're gay, we all know that. So am I not pretty enough for you?" **"Damn you, Tori. If Beck finds out about this, then I'll-" **I watch as she thinks about her next repsonse.

"Jade, of course you're pretty. And yes, I do like you. A lot. Too much, actually."

"Really? And how much is too much?" She sighs, and looks like she's contemplating making a deal with Satan or something. She finally looks up, and her eyes are almost pleading.

"Jade, I never liked Beck. It's always been you. I can't stop thinking about you. Almost like I actually need you. So, umm..., that much. Is that too much?" **"Excellent. Stage 1, complete. On to stage 2." **She shies away after saying that, and blushes. And it warmed my heart to know that I caused her to look like that. She really is beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed it until now.

Don't ask why, but just hearing her say she likes me, and seeing her shyness, made me want to do this. I lean in, and using my right hand, slowly tuck a strand of hair behind her left ear. I never cease the contact, and slowly run my fingernails along her cheek line, causeing goosebumps to flare up. I stop on her chin, and get her to look at me. After a moment of contemplation, to make sure I'm making the right move, I finally go for it. I lean in, and place the most subtle of kisses on her lips. I don't stay long, though, because I'm not one for anything too hot or heavy. Especially before a first date.

"Tori, what are you doing Friday night?"

**Okay, let's stop it there. They're so cute together, aren't they? Tori is too nervous for her own good, and Jade just loves keeping her on edge. Like a playful little dance, it is rather graceful to think about, write down, and watch develop in my head. Now then, what do you think is in store for Tori and Jade? Obviously a date, but what else? And will Beck finally back off if he gets the proof he wants? Till next time.**


	3. More Than Friends

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**Chapter 3 - More Than Friends**

**-Jade, previous chapter-**

_"Jade, I never liked Beck. It's always been you. I can't stop thinking about you. Almost like I actually need you. So, umm..., that much. Is that too much?" __**"Excellent. Stage 1, complete. On to stage 2." **__She shies away after saying that, and blushes. And it warmed my heart to know that I caused her to look like that. She really is beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed it until now._

_Don't ask why, but just hearing her say she likes me, and seeing her shyness, made me want to do this. I lean in, and using my right hand, slowly tuck a strand of hair behind her left ear. I never cease the contact, and slowly run my fingernails along her cheek line, causeing goosebumps to flare up. I stop on her chin, and get her to look at me. After a moment of contemplation, to make sure I'm making the right move, I finally go for it. I lean in, and place the most subtle of kisses on her lips. I don't stay long, though, because I'm not one for anything too hot or heavy. Especially before a first date._

_"Tori, what are you doing Friday night?"_

**-Tori-**

**"Wait a second, did Jade just ask me out? AND KISS ME? I mean, she didn't actually say it, but it sounds like she wants to. Obviously the answer is yes, but if she didn't actually say anything about a date, then I could end up looking like a real fool. Plus, Jade, kiss me more, please."**

"Umm, Jade? Are you asking me out? Not that'd I'd say no, but I just wanted to be sure." She has a rather coy smile on her face, like she is happy that I am considering this. Why wouldn't I though? I just told her how much she means to me. I admitted that not only do I want her, but I need her. Don't ask why I said that. When I did, my heart skipped a beat, and my breath hitched for a moment, almost like the idea was so foreign that I was being attacked and couldn't control myself. But now that I did say it, I know that that is the way I feel, and that I made an impact on her.

Just look at her. She's smiling her patented Jade smile. It's so seductive and alluring. I can't not stare at her forever when she looks like that. Plus, I can tell by the flush in her cheeks that she was at least flattered to hear me say what I did. Which means that she at least feels sorta the same way about me that I do about her.

"Tori, I am asking you out, on a date. This Friday night. If that's not a good time, then maybe sometime over the weekend instead."

"Actually, Friday works perfectly. Mom and Dad are heading to a police ball in honor of my Dad's partner, Gary's, tenth year on the force. And Trina is, well, doing something that I don't care about."

"Sex?"

"NO. GOD NO. Could you imagine someone actually wanting to be with her?" Don't get me wrong. I love my sister. But she's just so, well, her. Obnoxious, conceited, untalented. I mean, I thank her so much for blowing her opportunity in the Big Showcase. Because of that, I met Jade, and all my other friends at Hollywood Arts. And I now have a step in the door of being a pop star. So yeah. But damn, Trina with a guy? In THAT WAY? Gross Jade, please don't make me think about that anymore.

"Oh, okay." Jade looked away, smiling at knowing she just made me uncomfortable. I guess some habits die hard. And of course, I wouldn't mind if certain ones never died, like our southern belle exchanges. It's those types of things that show me Jade's playful side, and that she really can connect to another level with a person. She's not just harsh, abrupt, and hurtful. She has a more gentle, soft, and caring side, even if she doesn't show it. But of course, I've always seen it. Like the first time I helped her get back together with Beck. It wasn't just about being with him. She actually strove to make a change so that she wouldn't make the same mistakes and end up back where she began.

"But, anyway, Friday night? What time?" She looks in the air, acting "confused" about when she should come.

"How about right after school? I mean, if everyone really is gone, then why couldn't we spend the entire night together?" **"YES! OH YES! PLEASE!"**

Controlling my urges to throw myself on her, and make out with her, and play with that wonderful body, I respond with a simple sure. **"Okay, don't act dorky. Just smile. Don't act dorky. Just smile."**

"Okay, Vega, control yourself." I guess she saw my eyes light up. And my inner conversation with myself. But hey, at least I didn't end up looking like a total dork, so I hope that works in my favor. After another few minutes, she finishes her coffee, and smiles at me. "And Tori?"

"Yeah?" She walks over to me, placing a light kiss on my cheek. My body responds by running as much blood as possible to that spot, and the heat rises. I feel the warmth of her lips leave, instantly leaving me screaming in my head for more. But we haven't gone out yet, so I guess I will just have to control myself. For four more days. This is gonna be a long fucking week.

"Thank you for not laughing in my face." This time, I can see and hear a little of the broken, sheltered girl inside of her. It's not much, barely a trace, but it was enough to prompt me into grabbing her hand, pulling her in, and softly touching our lips together again. After a few moments, I allow her to leave, and she winks while walking out the door. Damnit, why did she have to do that? Thankfully, I'm still alone in my house.

I run up to my bedroom, and wait until I know Jade is gone for good. I can't risk her catching me. I pull my jeans off, and my t-shirt. My underwear follows, and I slowly start building my pleasure up. Running my hands down my body, and stopping one of my chest and allowing the other to hit my warm, wet core, I imagine Jade touching me and loving me. I automatically add more pressure than usual, because I know she'll be that way. I dip a finger inside, and use my thumb to massage my clit.

The wonderful feeling I am getting isn't enough, though, as I need Jade. I want Jade. I use that desire to fuel me into increasing my pace and pressure, and start pinching my nipple. The pain is getting almost unbearable, but I feel my release coming, and start moaning out Jade's name. **"Thank goodness she's gone. She'd never go out with me after this."** A few more moments later, I finally feel my body's euphoria, and ride the waves out and cast myself into the ocean of pleasure known as Jade West.

xxxxx

_-School the next morning-_

I walk into the colorful halls, thankful to be out of the car from Trina. Thankfully, I have another driver's test on Saturday. Which was another reason that I wanted to go out with Jade Friday night. The confidence of knowing I got my girl would give me an edge in my mind, and allow me to finaly pass the damned thing. Now then, hopefully I won't hit any more old ladies. Of course, I signaled before hitting her, so I'm not totally to blame. Oh who am I kidding, I'm evil and need to be burned at the stake.

I walk up to my star covered locker, and see none other than Jade's ex occpying the space I need. Now then, he is one of my best friends. But still, I have a date with his ex. Which is funny, because when he tried to kiss me before the Platinum Music Awards, I told him I couldn't do something like that to Jade. So this is kinda a catch twenty-two, but still. I got my girl. It's his loss, and I couldn't be happier about it.

"Hey Beck. What's up?" He has a very strange look on his face. Like he is constipated and trying not to laugh at the same time. I can't help but giggle at him.

"Umm, we need to talk. It's about Jade." **"Damnit. Why does he want her back. I mean, yeah, I know why he wants her back. But he couldn't have picked a worse time."**

"Umm, okay? Why?" He holds up a finger, and starts walking away. Obviously, he wants me to follow. But I decide to walk away and find Jade. I walk up to the scissor covered locker, and smile to the goth standing beside it. She looks at me nonchalantly, and gives me a wary, "Let's not talk about this now" look. She smiles at me, and walks away, talking to Cat. So, trying to avoid Beck, I find André instead.

"Hey. Guess what?"

"Well, Jade didn't kill you. What's up?" I smile, and pull him aside. I lower my voice to below a whisper.

"Jade and I are going out Friday night!"

"Shut the fridge." He smiles at me, hugging me and congratulating me. After a few more moments, I decide that I shouldn't talk anymore about it, and walk away. "Oh, so we were done?"

"Yeah. See you later André." I walk into a rather handsome Canadian. Well, guess I didn't lose him. And just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't think some guy is good looking. You'd have to be an idiot not to think so.

"Us, talk, now." This time, he clamps his hand on my arm, and drags me, rather unwillingly, toward the Blackbox Theatre. After getting me inside, he locks the door and makes sure that no one will bother us. I guess I do owe it to him to tell him the truth.

"Okay, Beck. What do you want?" I let my displeasure get the better of me, and I know that he is a bit weirded out. I think he may know that Jade likes me.

"Well, I talked to Jade yesterday." **"Yep, he knows."** "She said that she was, well, um, you know, a, uh-"

"The word you are looking for, I believe, is lesbian. L-E-S-B-I-A-N." I spell it out for him, and every letter makes him flinch. He is obviously torn up about this, if he knows.

"Yeah, that. Well, umm.." Damn, he is rather uncomfortable. I've never seen him this far off his game. He's usually so calm and collected. ".. she said she had a date with you. Isn't that funny?" He starts laughing, but when I don't follow, he stifles it rather quickly.

"We do have a date. Friday night, if you must know. Now then, I'd rather not talk about the girl I like with her ex." I start to walk away, frustrated that he thinks he's the only one for Jade, or whatever else is going through his mind. But he stops me, and gets me to look at him.

"Tori, look. Jade isn't the type to just turn on her heel, and do something like this. I know you like her, that's why you said yes. Or maybe that's why you asked her out, I don't know. But one thing or another, this isn't what you think. Jade is-" My hand finds his face rather quickly, shutting him up and drawing blood.

"A GREAT GIRL. She likes me, and I really like her. Did you ever think for one moment that maybe I'd be a better fit for her than you? Because you know what, in the time I've known her, I've always treated her right, unlike you." I just went below the belt. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I needed to make my point.

"ME? I'm the one who kept taking her back after every stupid little blow up she had. Are you sure you could handle that? The jealousy, the anger, Jade in general?" He's really starting to piss me off now.

"Jade in general is what I want. I don't mind the angry. I don't mind the jealous. And when it comes to her, unlike you, I can see the wonderful girl underneath, and not just the fact that she's just another girl for you to fuck. Of course, if you'd get off your damned high horse and think about it for a moment, everytime you two had your fights, guess who the first person she'd talk to is. That's right. ME!" I walk away, leaving him stunned at my outburst, and maybe accepting of the fact that I was right. Because, damnit, I am. We're meant for each other, why else would she always come to me. She likes me.

The rest of my week, as slow, boring, and nerve racking as it was, wasn't too terrible. Even though Beck avoided me like the plauge, Jade was there with me the entire time, showing Beck that we really do like each other, and we're serious about this. I finally made it Friday, and was about to go home with Jade, when I got stopped by Beck again. He again looks rather weird with the way he is talking to me.

"Tori, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I acted like a complete idiot, and neglected to see that you and Jade really do care about each other, and there might actually be something there. It's just hard for me to accept, since I've been so close to her for so long. And that I've kinda been her stability, ya know? But I promise, I'll back off, okay?" **"Well, he sounds sincere enough."** I smile, thank him for the apology, offer one in return, and kiss his cheek for being such a sweetheart.

xxxxx

**-Jade, Friday Night-**

**"Okay, Jade. This is it. Take Tori to dinner. Simple. Goodnight kiss. Simple. Just control yourself. Don't go too far, too fast."**

I've been at Tori's all afternoon, watching as she is almost bouncing off the walls in anticipation of our date. Of course, I'm nervous about it too, but for different reasons. She wants this to work out, I need this to work out. Speaking of working out, have you ever seen her in jogging pants on an oliptical? Man, that ass is just perfect. Anyway, I'm tired of the same old things, and ready for something stable and concrete. So yeah, I'm nervous.

"Tori, ready?" I had brought a change of clothes with me when I came, so that I wouldn't have to go home. Dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and a deep red tank top, along with a simple pair of black tennis shoes, I feel like I'm good. I applied a light red blush, a lavendar perfume, and some deep red lipstick while she was coming down the stairs, and when I saw her, my jaw dropped. Yeah, I've looked at Tori before. And I've seen her beauty and elegance before. But this is completly different.

She has some acid washed skinny jeans, with a few torn patches on her thighs and right knee, and a nice green skin tight shirt covered with a black shoulder jacket. Then, a simple pair of white shoes. Add some pink blush, and a simple lip gloss and a tad of vanilla perfume, and she just emulates perfect. Damn, we complement each other so easily, so perfectly. Almost like she knew what I was wearing and did this on purpose. She walks up to me, grabs my hand, and kisses my cheek.

"Let's go. Which makes me ask, where are we going?"

"You like Italian? There's a simple place up in North L.A. I'd say it's a thirty minute drive or so. So if you have to waz, do it now. I'm not stopping." She smiles, showing her thirty-two perfect pearly whites. Damn, I could get lost in that smile all damned day long.

"Yeah. Ready?" I nod my head, and we walk, hand in hand, to my car. I brought her home for two reasons. One, because I was already coming, and wanted her in the car with me. And two, to get her away from Trina. That girl could ruin anyone's good day, and I don't need Tori in a foul mood. I need her to like me, and want this as much as I need this. We get in my car, making our way. She syncs her Pearphone up to my car's audio system, and a song I rather enjoy comes on. Remember that song we sang to those two losers at Nozu? Yeah, that was a fun night. But this is our first actual date, so I plan on this going much better.

Once the song finishes, another one that I recognize easily comes on. It was from when Cat and I sang in Karaoke Dokey. I didn't think she had this song. I mean, she wasn't there.

"Umm, Tori, where'd you find this? And how'd you know-"

"Cat." Well, that explains it. It seems a certain little redhead has been busy. Maybe she deserves a reward. I guess I can take her to get a Freezy Queen later. I mean, if she really did have anything to do with helping me and Tori, then it's the least I could do.

"Okay." The rest of our ride is spent, holding hands and smiling nervously at each other. She's just so pretty, I can't look at her. I feel like I'll ruin her. I can't take that chance. I need to do this right. Once at the restaurant, we give my name for the waiting list, which shouldn't be more than fifteen according to the hostess, which I know she's wrong because they always are. I catch Vega looking at the other girl's ass while she walks away, and so I feel compelled to do it.

"Why, Miss Tori Vega. I believe you are on a date with me. Why are you looking at another woman?" I use the southern belle voice to tease her, but in actuality, I do want to know. I'm just too damned jealous. Which reminds me. Did you know that Beck had a talk with Tori earlier this week about my jealousy and other "redeeming" qualities? Because I tore into him pretty hard about it.

_"Oi, Beckett Oliver. What the hell is your deal?" He looked at me rather quizically, trying to feign the fact that he didn't know what I was talking about. But when I forced him into the janitor's closet, I finally got my answer._

_"Oh, you mean Tori? Well, for one, I know you're playing her. You don't like her. You're just trying to get to me, or something like that. But you know what, it won't work. Do whatever you have to, Jadelyn. Once you realize that we're meant to be, you'll come crying and crawling back." My knee found his crotch rather quickly. Not because of what he said. No, I didn't care one bit about his words. He just called me Jadelyn. And I couldn't find a hammer anywhere. I laughed as he rolled on the floor._

_"I already told you, one, Tori and I like each other. Two, I will never come back, even if things with Tori don't work out. And three, try and keep Tori away from me, and you will never graduate from this school, are we clear? Or do you not remember what happened the night that you told me you loved me the first time?" He had gotten drunk, driven to my house, broken in my room, forced himself on me, and then while I was crying from the terror that someone I cared about could do something like that to me, he kept telling me I was a good girl. That he loved me, and that that had been so good and felt so right. That, people, is the absolute real reason that I left Beckett Oliver. No one, not our families, our friends, anyone, knows about it. We swore to never bring it up, because of the implications it could have on us, as a couple and individually._

_"You wouldn't." He was seething with anger. But, I didn't care. He could spout hot air from his ears like a cartoon character for all I care. I was the girl that got raped. Everyone would take my side. So, yeah, he was sunk, and knew it. So he didn't take my last statement too well._

_"Try me. Apologize to Tori, and back off. Or else. You have until the end of the week." I walked away, smiling to myself, and avoiding Tori. I didn't need her finding out about mine and Beck's conversation, and then calling me out on what we had talked about. Because that could be very, potentially dangerous. I don't want to talk about it, and even though I'm not dating the guy anymore, I'm not throwing Beck under a bus._

I don't think Tori enjoyed the southern belle voice. "I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT. But honestly, sorry, Jade. She was cute. But you, she has nothing on you. You're gorgeous, and so much more than she'll ever be." **"Did I just hear her right? How does she always have the right thing to say?" **Damn, if we weren't in public, I would just - Oh, fuck it. I grab her, pulling her in and kissing her. Our lips stay locked for a few seconds, until the hostess comes back and tells us a table is ready. Wow, fifteen minutes already? Hmmm.

Tori and I eat our dinners, chatting about our future plans and such. Turns out, that she had talked to Mason Thornesmith about giving me a chance to sing with her on a song. Cool. Tori must really, REALLY, like me, if she'd be willing to go to lengths like that.

I in return offered her a lead role in whatever my first major writing that got produced was. She turned me down, stating that she would rather audition for it and win it, fair and square. Yeah, typical Vega. Play everything by the rules. Sometimes she can be such a prude.

After a few hours, our dinner is finished, and we finally pay and leave. Or well, I pay, we leave. In the car, she thanks me for talking about some things that she didn't know about. She said she enjoyed getting to see the real me, or the parts that I would allow her to see. There is still alot buried, but she never dug for info. Never pried. She just listened. Maybe that's why it's so easy with her. She's so laid back, and it's easy to be comfortable around her. I think I could get used to this.

After getting back to her house, she thanks me for the wonderful evening, and starts to walk inside. She shuffles her feet a bit, giving me a signal for a good night kiss. I grab her hand, and use my free hand to pull her by the waist, and look right into her eyes.

"Thank you, Tori. I had a great time tonight." After smiling, I pull her in, our lips capturing each other again, but this time, the kiss is much deeper. Before, it was just a flirtatious kiss on the cheek, or a simple peck on the lips. Even at the restaurant, we were semi restrained with the people around. But this time, we were allowed to do whatever. My tongue rushes across her lower lip, and I hear her moan as her lips part. My tongue starts navigating, exploring her mouth with a ferocity I never knew I had in me. I pull her in deeper, keeping our lips locked. Soon, we are forced apart by our bodies need for air, and we look at each other. I run my hand across her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and tracing my fingertips back across her jawline, just like I did for our first kiss. I place another short, simple kiss on her lips.

"Night, Tori. I'll see you later, okay?" I wink at her, before walking away and getting in my car. Driving home slowly, reveling in a wonderful night, I can't help but thank the powers that be for giving me the wonderful gift that is Tori Vega. There was a time that I would vomit at that thought, but now, I know it's the truth. I get home, and send her a short, simple, sweet text.

_**Night, beautiful. xoxoxo**_

And her response is just as sweet.

_**;) xoxoxo**_

**Okay. Their first date. Now then, whose happy? All of you! Great. **

**Beck seems to be trying to keep the JORI apart. Will he succeed, or can Jade keep him at bay? Right now, I kinda want to hit him below the belt like both girls did. Now then, this story is a romance/angst. The angst will begin next chapter. Jade's next confession is coming, and it will be a doozy. So yeah. See ya'll!**


	4. Jade's Second Confession

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**Prediction: I promised a doozy of a confession, and I know that I am about to become one of the most hated Fanfiction writers. But please, don't kill me just yet, because you'll never see the end of the story.**

**Chapter 4 - Jade's Second Confession**

**-Tori-**

Oh man, I can't believe that Jade and I have been together for a week. I mean, yeah, I can see why she and Beck had some issues. She is a bit hard to adjust to, and her snarky attitude gets a bit old. And the fact that she snaps at me when I even look at anyone else, or threatens anything that even gets too close to me, well, it makes going out hard. But even as it is, that is Jade in a nutshell, and I accepted all of that when I agreed to going out with her. I had watched her long enough before she asked me, so I knew what she was and the best ways to handle it. Which honestly, there is no best way. I am a bit surprised that Beck and she lasted as long as they did. But then again, I remember telling the Canadian that to me, she was a special girl, and not just someone to get into bed with. Which I saw by the look in his eyes, that she really did mean more to me, and that I would make her much happier than he did.

_**Hey, Tori! Just wanted to know if you're coming over for the weekend? I told my mother I was having a friend, and I kinda wanted to tell her we were dating. If that's okay. But if not, then we can baracade ourselves in my room, and have some fun.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

Aww, I just love when she adds the hugs and kisses at the end. So mabye she isn't THAT unaffectionate. But these texts are private. I know I won't get public affection for a little while at least. But still, I have my girl, so that's great. I'll wait as long as I need to.

_**Telling your mom would be fine, Jade. I wanted to tell my family also, but was waiting on you. I guess when I come by tonight, we'll talk to your mom, then tomorrow or maybe Sunday, we'll let my family know. Okay?**_

She had a bit of a trust issue with me for the first few nights we went out. Not because of her jealousy. But because she thought that our past was too much to get past, and that I was secretly doing this to hurt her, or that I wasn't sincere when I told her how I felt. I do know that Beck wanted her back, which thankfully he backed off when we told him we were actually dating, and it wasn't just a one night thing. And then she surprised me and him by kissing me to prove her point to him. Now then, we were once again in the Blackbox, and telling Beck isn't something either of us consider "public knowledge". So what I said earlier still applies. And of course, we did tell André, who I knew liked Jade, and she knew liked me. Of course he already knew through me we were, but she wanted to tell him for the confirmation, When he told us both to our faces, we both kinda knew, so we laughed it off, thanked him for his honesty (finally), and went our seperate ways. Cat knows, because she said she could read it on our faces and that we were too close and such. That caused us to double take and go about our lives in school as normally as possible.

Robbie doesn't know, at least not yet. And it isn't because of him. It's Rex. We know the moment that damned puppet knows, that the entire school will know either by his loud mouth or The Slap. Seriously, how does a damn pice of wood with eyes glued on and Robbie's hand up its ass get so many followers? But anyway, the important people know. Which I guess we'll finish off everyone who needs to know this weekend. Man, I have JADE WEST as my girlfriend. Again, that's not offical yet, but then again, we both already accept it.

I can't wait for tonight. I grab my shoulder bag, and knowing that Jade has a swimming pool, grab a bikini, throwing it in the bag. Along with some pajamas, some extra jeans and a t-shirt, and some toiletries, I am ready to go. Thankfully, Jade doesn't mind when I come over. Just like I don't care if she just barges in the door, she told me it's perfectly acceptable at her place also. But that doesn't mean I can't be cordial.

_**Hey, on my way. 15 minutes**_

Did I mention I passed my Driver's Test. Told you the high I would be on from dating Jade would give me the edge I needed. I only failed one part, the parallel parking. My 91 on my exam was much better than Trina's 77, so my family accepts me as the better driver, which gives me dibs on the car if no one needs it. Which, right now, the entire family is home. I walk out of my room, down the hall into my bathroom, grabbing a hairbrush, and then heading downstairs. Of course, Trina is right there.

"Hey, Tori. I need the car."

"Sorry, heading out. Meeting friends for dinner."

"Buttt TOORRRRRIIIIII. There's a cute guy at the mall who wants to meet me there."

**"Seriously? YOU?"** I bust out laughing in my head. Like I said, I love Trina. But she is way too much to handle. Thankfully, there are two cars, and my dad offers the second to me if I'll give Trina her car. I throw Trina the keys, thankful that my dad's car has a better, well, everything. Leather vs. cloth. Better stereo, power windows. The whole deal. My dad hands me his, and I kiss his cheek. Soon, I am on my way to my girlfriend's. Still not official, but still. I want to get used to that idea.

I drive to Jade's, parking the Camero in her driveway. She is by my side instantly, kissing my cheek. Did I mention just how hot Jade is, especially when she isn't trying to be. She just exthuses gorgeous, and on a Friday night when she doesn't need to be, is when she's at the top of her game.

"Wow, Vega. Nice ride." I sigh. Sometimes, Jade is such a dude. "What is this, a hemi? Must have over 300 horses under the hood. And I could hear you coming a mile away. That's the sign of a good, fast engine. I bet..." **"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz."** I zone out on her. I don't know cars, nor do I particularly care to find out. All the talk just bores me. But thankfully, I guess she stopped, because her lips are on mine now. After a few moments of letting her dominate mine, and yes I mean letting her, because I could fight back if I wanted to, we're walking in her door. But instead of going to her room, we walk to her kitchen instead.

Oh man, there's her mother. I've met her once before, and she seemed really nice. But still, I didn't know that Jade wanted to talk to her, about this, right now. I at least thought I would enjoy Jade for a few minutes first. But then again, like pulling off a bandaid, just do it fast and get it over with. I just wish the butterflies in my stomach would calm down.

"Mom, do you remember Tori Vega?" Her mother looks up from her coffee, and eyes me happily. At least the trademark Jade stare doesn't run in the family.

"Umm, your dad is with the police force, right?"

"Yes ma'am." She eyes me again, and the smile on her face grows.

"That's right. Tori. How are you?" The butterflies are settling a bit, but still having the time of their lives.

"I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"Doing just fine, dear. Jadelyn-" **"Jadelyn?"** "why haven't I met this pleasent young girl more?" Aww, she likes me. That's good. But if she knew the story between me and Jade, she would answer her own question. I smile to her, thanking her for her kind words about me.

"Well, mom, first. PLEASE, stop calling me Jadelyn. You know I don't like it." The older West sighs. I guess she likes the name, even if the person it was given to doesn't. "Second, I didn't know how to say this. But, well, I." Jade sighed. "Mom, Tori and I are, well, dating." The woman eyes me again, and this time, the butterfiles have started a siesta. My stomach will never calm down again.

"Is she treating you right? Jade can be a tough girl sometimes." I laugh. Maybe this woman is a friend.

"Yes, she is." I grab Jade's hand as I say that, and place a kiss on the back of it. "And don't worry, I treat her right also."

"Oh, I know you are. Or you wouldn't be here. If anything, Jade knows when she's getting a bad deal. And she doesn't put up with it." We all share a laugh, but Jade's is just a bit forced. "But anyway, Jadelyn, I'm happy for you. You are who you are, and have never been afraid to show it." **"Ain't that the truth!?"** "Now, would you please leave me be, I have some business to attend to." We nod, and I thank the woman for being so accepting not just of Jade's secret, but of me. And then Jade whisks me to her room.

**xxxxx**

**-Jade-**

We finally get away from my mother, who was a bit more accepting than I thought she'd be. Now then, she's alot better than my father, but she can still be difficult when she needs to be. But again, all she wants is me to be happy. So I guess that she took it easy on Tori, and me.

"So, Vega, whatcha wanna do?" I watch as she smiles, pulling me in slowly and kissing me. Man do I love when she does that. Beck was always so rough, so guy. But Tori, she's gentle, soft, slow. She actually takes her time, and doesn't rush anything.

"I was hoping to model my new swimsuit for my... ... ... girlfriend?" I watch as she shyes away at that, knowing that we hadn't put any label on, well, this. Us. I smile, making sure to make it as genuine as possible so as to calm her down. And it did. Her face softens, and I see the blush return.

"Girlfriend, huh? I'm not so sure I'm ready for that." I silently laugh, knowing that it will make her cringe thinking that I'm not ready, or don't think of her that way. Hey now, no one said I couldn't be a bit cruel.

"Ohh, well, okay." She sadly gets up, and saunters away. And my eyes stay trained on that perfect ass. And when I say perfect, I mean beyond 10/10, better than anything you will ever see perfect. It's so firm, and always seems to flow in the right direction, and catches your eye. And not that I stare, well, not alot anyway. But I have started noticing it more and more. I'm such a perve. She goes into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way. She took her bag with her. "So, Jade, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, Vega. I'd love to swim with my **girlfriend**!" She runs out to me at the word, and I guess she forgot exactly what she was doing. Because now in my face, are a pair of breasts, which even though smaller than mine, are still, well, damn. "Uhh, Tori?" She looks down to where I'm pointing, and instantly her body goes red. She covers herself, and runs back into the bathroom. I may be a perve at times, and watch her body, but sex IS NOT something I'm ready for. The only person I've ever been with was Beck, and the last time was when he, well, yeah. It's gonna take A LOT of time before I ever let someone touch me like that again.

After she comes back out of the bathroom, I fully take in the dark bikini she has on. It covers that perfect body magnificently. I may not want sex for a while, but eye candy is perfectly acceptable, right? Besides, this is TORI VEGA. I know you all think she's hot, so yeah, don't tell me you wouldn't go for her.

I walk into my bathroom, and get one of my spares from the clothes I keep in there. I shed myself to my bare body, then start placing it on my body. After having it set, I walk back out, and see her laying on my bed, a red flush still on her cheeks. "Tori, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't, well-"

"It's okay, Tori. You're beautiful, and shouldn't be afraid to show it." I would later learn that those words would be my undoing. We walked down stairs, hand in hand. We called to my mother, telling her we'd be in the pool, and she said okay. I watch as Vega walks up to the diving board, and does almost a perfect ten point dive. Almost no splash, her body perfectly straight going in. The only thing she needed was a bit more height. I follow her lead, and show her how it's done.

Once I go under, I swim up behind her, and wrap my arms around that body, and finally come up for air, while picking her up. I dunk her in, and then our inner childs start coming out. We splash each other, jump on each other's heads and dunk each other, and get into general shenanigans. Finally, she stops, and gets behind me. She wraps her arms around me, and moves her hands to... OH MY GOD.

Her hand just slipped into my bikini bottoms. I get out of there as quickly as possible. I turn around, and see the confused look on her face. I don't mind the making out. I don't mind her. But THAT. That will not fly, at least not right now. And now she looks like a scared child.

"Jade, is everything okay?" I can't tell her about Beck. Even though I don't want the boy, it's our unspoken agreement that I don't say anything. I try and play it off, and shake my head, and smile. But she sees the weird look on my face. And she reacts to it automatically.

**xxxxx**

**-Tori-**

**"What did I just DO? I tried to do that, with JADE? Not that I haven't thought about it. BUT DAMNIT. We've only been together for a week. She didn't even introduce me to her mother as her girlfriend. It took me prompting her to make her even say it. SHIT, WHY?"**

I try and walk up to her, and get her to look at me. But there is something beneath the surface that she is hiding. Something big. It might just be that she doesn't want anything like that. I mean, I don't even. It was just something automatic. I didn't even mean to do it.

"Jade? Everything okay?" She didn't respond. She got out of the pool, grabbing one of the towels from the storage unit, and walked into her house. I do the same, while pleading with her for an answer. But I can't get her to respond. I get to her bedroom door, and try and open it. But it's locked. I knock, but she won't answer. After a few more minutes of calling to her, and knocking, I finally get a response.

"Tori, go home. Now. Please." **"She's scared. I just freaked her the freak out. DAMNIT TORI, NOT NOW."** I should have listened. I should have FUCKING LISTENED. But I chose to stay, and force her to open that door. It took a good thirty minutes. But when she did, her eyes were bloodshot, and I could see the danger she presented. Her eyes told me once again to go, because I would not like the words that would come from her mouth if I forced her to speak. But once again, I was too stupid. I forced her to talk.

"Jade, is everything okay? I didn't mean to, well. I don't know why I did that. I-"

"Tori, I can't do this." **"Okay, she's freaked. Bad. I need to give her space. Walk away now Tori. Victoria Dawn Vega, you get your ass out that damned door, and give her the weekend to think about what just happened."** Third strike. I kissed her. "Tori, leave. Now." There is a rather dangerous look in her face. I try and melt the ice, and smile the most sincere, and caring smile possible.

"Jade, please. Don't do this. I like you too much to give up, or have you give up on me." Her next words were daggers through my heart.

"But I don't like you." **"HAHA, very funny Jade."** I kissed her again. And her response this time was to slap me clear across the face to get her point across. Well, I finally took the hint. **"DAMNIT, TORI."**

"So, you love me?" **"Yeah, that was smart."**

"I fucking hate you, Vega." Now there's the Jade I know. But something doesn't make sense. Why would she go out with me, kiss me, hold me, be nice to me? "I don't want you. I don't like you. Everything, all of this. You and me. It's a sham. A total ruse."

I laughed. There is no way, not even as talented an actress as Jade is, that she could pull this off. Not on this scale. To have everyone accept it, make it THAT believeable.

"Something funny? Let me let you in on something. Beck came to me two weeks ago, on Monday. The same Monday I talked to you after school. He said he wanted to get back together. But I told him I would never take him back. He said it would only be a matter of time. So to try and get my point across, I started dating YOU. Someone he KNEW I hate, so that it would drive the point as hard as possible."

Every word is cutting me. But they aren't enough to kill. Just damage. I feel the pain. And every new word breaks me more, and brings forth my agony more and more.

"Jade?" I have tears in my eyes, and I try and convince her otherwise. "You like me. I know it. I see it now, that you are hurt by the tears in my eyes. You can't even look at me. You're hurting me, and you know it. YOU LIKE ME. Now stop this stupid shit. You may not understand it completely, but in the last week, you've-" Well, I almost got that out. Her hand silenced me, and hard. And that was the last straw.

I walked out her door, closing it softly behind me. I walk slowly out of her house, and ignoring the car that brought me here, start walking. I don't know where, and really don't give a damn. I just got broken, played, and thrown away like a old, useless toy. It does, however, give me time to think. And my vengeful side comes through.

_**Beck, Jade played you, and me. You were right. She never liked me. She just didn't want to be with you, and told me that to my face. She's all yours.**_

I almost sent that. ALMOST. But I can't do that to her. Even if she doesn't care about me that way, I do. And I won't hurt her. I can't. I continue my walk, before my butt vibrates. I look down, noting that I have ben walking for the better portion of an hour. A simple text from Cat.

_**HEY TORI. How's your weekend with Jadey? :)**_

_**Great!**_

I can't do it. I can't throw her under a bus. I can't let anyone know.

xxxxx

Monday morning. Jade obviously ignored everything that I said or did. I tried rationalizing with her. I tried to get her to accept it. To see that she actually likes me. That she cares. But I never got a single response. So here I am, walking through the doors to my performance highschool. I know that I shouldn't care what happens to Jade, after what she did and said. But, if she doesn't want Beck then I am going to do two things. One, keep the ruse up for her. I'm happy. Jade and I like each other.

And two, I will NEVER speak one word of what Jade told me to Beck. Because if he were to find it out, then he would definately use that against her. And if she doesn't want him, then I am not doing anything to put her in that place, in that line of fire. I walk up to André, smiling and doing my best to be perky, happy Tori. But he has a rather confused look on his face.

"Uhh, Tori? You okay? Something happen with Jade?" **"FUCK."** At the mention of her name, my smile vanishes for just a moment, and he takes notice. "Um, I'll take that as a no?"

"André, everything's fine. She's just Jade. A bit hard to handle at times, you know?" **"Please accept my excuse."**

"Yeah, sure." He walks away, looking like he belives me, but still doesn't accept it. And of course, as if I could predict her coming, I see the flast of red.

"Hey Tori. How's Jade?" Tricking Cat is easier. She's a bit of a loon, and getting something past her has never been hard.

"She's great. I can't tell you how happy she makes me."

"That's great. Uhh... Tori?" You're, uhh, not wearing a bra, are you?" I look down. I knew it was cold, but damn. My tits are poking right through my shirt. Why did she just point that out?

"CAT!" She shies away, and runs off. And of course, as if I couldn't have worse luck, here comes Beck. I don't think I can keep this from him. So I just walk away.

This sucks. I've got to figure out how to remedy this.

**I know. You all hate me. Told you some angst was coming. Please, let me finish this before you kill me.**

**Now then, will Tori be able to remedy her situation? Can she get Jade back? Or will Beck somehow find out, and use the info to get Jade? And what about everyone else? If they find out, will they shun Jade for hurting Tori in such an egregious manner?**

**I also owe a shoutout to osnapitzbex, for their help. They aren't writing this per sé, but they are giving me ideas on how to work the chapters. They have my full outline, and are helping me do the best I can, and I can't thank you enough for your help.**


	5. Tori's Gambit

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter. Let's see if we can remedy that situation, hmm?**

**A/N 2: Entire chapter coming from Tori's POV**

**Chapter 5 - Tori's Gambit**

**"I can't believe how stupid I was. To think that Jade West, THE Jade West, could actually like me. But then again, she DID seem like she was actually enjoying herself. But then again, it was a total ploy. She said so. And if so, then she would have ACTED happy. But then again, acting or not, there is absolutely no way that a person can turn a one-eighty like that. Even if she doesn't like me, in well, that way, she at least has SOME sort of feelings. Or else, she would have never come to me in the first place. But then again, she was acting. Damnit, I'm just going in circles."**

I have been sitting here in my room, since that night when Jade told me, well, you know. I can't believe it. But again, in the time we were "together", I saw her. Not the cold, bitter shell. I saw HER. The emotionally distant, scared of failure, tough as nails, no nonsense girl, hiding behind that oh so gorgeous body. Man, why. WHY. **"Jade, you know you liked it. And me."**

The way I see it, I have three options. And only one of them to me really is plausable. One, I tell Beck. I throw her under the bus, and laugh at her the way she did me. And then, just for the fun of it, get Cat and show Jade just what she's missing. Stealing her best friend would be a nice dagger through, well, whatever is in the place of her heart. And I mean GET CAT. I would fuck that girl silly. I told you, we were drunk once, and played for a while. And she left me with a large smile on her face. So yeah, as weird and airheaded as she looks and seems, Cat is really a fun girl. And I love fun.

Two, I forget it all happened. I just act as if Jade never came to me, and the heartbreak never occured. I go back to having the hugest crush on her, and acting like we did before. She hates me, I'll never have her, those types of things. And that shouldn't be that hard, seeing as we pretty much covered all that the last time we talked. It would be more simple that breathing. And also, I guess I could combine that with number one and really have fun. Fuck Cat while thinking about Jade. Man, that would be awesome. **"Hmm... I wonder? All three of us? Nah, neither of them would ever go for each other, let alone throwing me in the mix as well."**

Then, of course, is option three. I confront Jade. I explain myself, and tell her. Tell her that I see her in a different light. That I know that even beneath that iced exterior, there is a wonderful girl waiting to be found. There is a brilliant mind that demands respect, and would earn it without trying. That she is the most absolutely stunning girl I've ever met, and that from the moment we met, even when she was pouring iced coffee over my head, I knew that I had to have her in my life in some capacity. Which is why I became friends with Beck. Even though I was jealous that he had her, I still needed her in some form. So I tortured myself, like a drug addict who was so close, but the release was permanantly out of reach.

"TORI! Dinner's almost ready." My mother is nagging me again. I just wish she'd leave me alone. I know that not eating isn't good. But I'm not in the mood, and socializing isn't the best idea for me right now. Because I'd probably break down like a loon the first time I opened my mouth.

So then, my options. As I said, realistically, there is only one that I will accept, and go through with. Option three. If only I can get her defenses down for one moment, just one. I know I can get to her. She likes me, damnit. I know it. I decide that even though socializing isn't a good thing, and my appetite isn't there, I should at least force something down my throat to keep the hounds at bay. And by that, I mean Trina. She's been heckling me about my "sudden changes", and that she knows something is wrong. No one in my family knows about what Jade said, so this will be a good oppotunity to get out of the house, and see her. She has to know. This could be my only chance.

Putting on a nice teal sleeveless top, and a black mini skirt, I make my way down the stairs. I grab a piece of the pizza from the boxes that dad brought home, and tell everyone I'm headed to Jade's.

"Wait, Tori. You always go to Jade's. Why don't you ask her to come here?" As if I can hear it, my heart shatters. It starts a rapid rythym that causes me to look dumbfounded, as if I've gone deaf. Thankfully, the inner actress in me takes over.

"Not tonight, dad. She doesn't like doing things that aren't planned ahead of time, but I promise, soon." I give my best smile possible, which is weaker than usual due to the broken heart, my inability to completely focus, and the fact that I am about to confess my love to a girl who said she hates me. And unfortunately, my family picked up my not so perfect and easy going smile. My mother's face contorts slightly.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" She starts walking over to me. I head out the door, calling out over my shoulder.

"Everything is fine, mom. I'll be back later." After closing the door behind me, I shed a tear. My composure is gone, my rationale is in the toilet, and everything that would possibly say "Don't do this." is being ignored. I am talking to Jade tonight. I don't bother with the car. I need the extra time it will take getting to Jade's to think about what I'm going to say.

I contemplate just coming out and telling her. I think about trying to get her to confess something, anything that could possibly help me. I could remind her of Beck, and tell and show her the ways that we're different. Which reminds me, why exactly did she freak out when I, well, touched her and started fondling her ass. Which was pretty nice by the way. I mean, I know she and Beck had sex. She was never shy about it. She would always come to school, and rag on me and Cat being the virginal preturds that we are. Which is another reason I wanted her to be my first. She has the experience to make it that much better.

I finally see her house in the distance. There is almost a constant darkness that forms around it. And it's all because of her. The girl that used me, broke me, and threw me out. But as much as I hate what she did, that doesn't in any small fact change how I feel. And what I know. And maybe if I had said this in the first place, I would still have her. I love Jade West. I already told her I need her. Now I just need to tell her how much.

I walk slowly to the door, knocking and awaiting anyone to answer. And as if an ominous presence were coming, I feel a total chill run down my spine. And not just a spine tingler. No, my entire body moved. That is the effect that Jade has on me. And if I can convince of that, and get her to just give me a chance, then I'm sure that I can have the same effect on her.

"I got it, mom." As if the voice of an angel were mixed with the most grusome monster possible, my body does about fifty one eighties in the blink of an eye. **"I shouldn't be her. I need to tell her. I shouldn't be her. I need to tell her. I shouldn't be her. I need to tell her. I shouldn't be her. I need to tell her."** My mind is trying to convince my body what the best course of action is. But since neither can ever agree, my time runs out. And there she is, in a dark green top, and some black boxers. Did I mention gorgeous without even trying?

"Vega? What are you doing here?" A tear starts rolling down my eye. I have to tell her. Even if it gets thrown back in my face, it's better to try and fail. Plus, she deserves to know.

"Jade, do you have a minute?" My voice is rather meek, and I can't seem to get the words out. But thankfully, she got the gist of what I was saying. She closes the door behind her, and walks to her car. And of course, in Jade West fashion, it really shows her personality. Black, black leather, and probably enough power to derail a train without scratching the paint.

"Okay, Vega. I'm in the middle of a _Scissoring_ marathon. Make it quick."

"Mind if I watch."

"Yes. Now, talk or I leave." I put my hands up. She thankfully stops.

"Jade, I'm sorry."

"About?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. I know it was a game to you. But for me, everything, every word, kiss, touch. ALL of it was real. I was never happier than when I was with you. That's one of the reasons I spent as much time with Beck. I wanted to be as close as possible to you. Jade, I know that you're not the type for emotional outpourings, but I think you deserve to know." I take a rather large gulp. Am I really about to say this? She sees my hesitation, which brings a coy smile to her face. DAMNIT, stop distracting me. Okay, now where was I going with this? Oh, right. "Jade, I love you."

I can't accurately describe her face. Almost like someone took a Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, and mixed the pices and then randomly threw things together. I can't read it.

"You love me?" So monotone, that you could get more tone difference from hitting the same piano key over and over. She is disinterested in anything I have to say. **"Maybe I should just stop now, and leave without humiliating myself anymore. Wait, no, I came here with something to say. And I am going to."**

"Yes. And I know that it was a game to you. But I also know that us being "together", or whatever you would classify that as, had an effect on you." At the mention of that, her body shifted. She can't look me in the eyes anymore. **"Hmm, maybe it did have an effect on her. Why else would she be so silent? Oh, wait, it's Jade."** "And if that is the case, and I had some sort of effect, any effect at all, then I can forget everything that happened. If you could just give me a chance. Just one. Nothing to deflect Beck. No trickery to me. Just us, actually on a date, and enjoying each other's companies. We don't have to touch, hold hands, kiss, anything. All I want is one chance."

Well, at least she listened to it all. Now it's up to her.

"One chance? You want one chance?" I shake my head. "Okay, so let me ask you this? Why should I? What could Tori Vega offer me that any number of the guys that have hit on me can't?" I try and speak up, but she stops me, or at least continues and stifles my words. "Let's see. Sub par acting? Check. A singing voice that shouldn't be allowed outside of a dog kennel? Check. And an overly perky, pesky, dimwitted attitude that makes Cat Valentine look like a Harvard graduate? Check. So as I see it, Vega, you have nothing, and I MEAN NOTHING, to offer me. We're done here." She walks calmly to her front door, and shuts it and the door to any opportunity of us ever being together.

And as if the sound of my shattered heart weren't loud enough, now it is being amplified by a broken ego, and a negative disposition of myself. Am I really that untalented? Is that what everyone sees about me? How could I have been so naïve? I can't believe that I let my love of her blind me for so long. As good as I though I was, I'm not better than Trina. I think I'm gonna be sick.

With a heavy heart, and too much on my mind to focus, my return time going home tripled. I walked, slowly, thinking long and hard about everything that Jade said. And I thought about something my mother said also. When people think negatively of you, show them just how wrong they were. If they say you can't do something, do it in a way that makes you the envy of everyone's eye.

As I return home, my mother looks at me. She can tell there's something wrong, and tries to get me to talk about it. But I don't even hesitate in getting to my room. I finally resolved that Jade was right. I am worthless, pathetic, and beyone a shadow of a doubt, the most useless person at HA. I tried to tell then Principal Ikner that I wasn't HA material. But I was prompted into going. It only took me two years to realize the mistake.

xxxxx

The next day, as I prepare for school, I do myself up really nice. It may not be exactly what I wear all the time, but it's still cute and I like it. I leave the house earlier than usual, because I plan on avoiding Jade. And to do that, I need to have everything I need with enough time to spare to get where I'm going before she even has a chance to show up. As I pull into the parking lot, thankfully, there aren't a lot of cars here.

I walk into the halls, and instantly people, as few as they my be, start snickering. I look down, self conscious about what might possibly be wrong. Cat did mention the other day that I forgot my bra. Which would probably explain the many, many male eyes on my chest all day. I check, and note the support my breasts have. **"I wonder what it would feel like if Jade- NO! STOP."** There is no way. I pull out the mirror from my locker, and look myself over. And for the life of me, I can't tell what is wrong.

Oh, joy, here comes André. "Sup, uh, chicá?" He points, and now I see it. I put my - SHIT. I run to the girls room. After taking off the panties from on top of the jeans, I realize that I had inadvertantly put them on last. And of course they were a pair of my rather sexy red silk panties. I walk back out to André, redder than a summer tomato. And now, Beck and Cat are with him.

"Hey. Whassup?"

"Tori, you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Oh, what, you've never made the mistake of putting your underwear over your pants?" The other two eye him and me, trying to figure out what happened.

"Of course. But I was three. But anyway, Beck, Cat, and I were going to see a movie tonight. You in?" There is no way I am getting trapped with any of them for two hours, and being forced to talk about Jade. Because I know that after last night, I'll never keep the ruse up.

"No. But I'll catch the next one, promise. We'll make it a double to make up for the one I missed."

"But if we all see two movies, then you really didn't catch up." I stand and think for a moment. I see his logic. I playfully swat his arm and tell him to shut up. Which I guess I either hit him too hard, or something, because he is giving me a rather strange look.

"Tori, you okay?"

"Fine." I start to walk away. There is no way that I can tell him. I still can't believe it myself. Not only does Jade not want me. I am worthless and pathetic in her eyes. Maybe that's why she hates me so much. If she sees me that way, and I keep beating her, then imagine what that is doing to her own self image. Wait a second. I am beating her. HA, that's funny. If I'm so pathetic, how is it that I keep beating her?

But shit, that means the woman I love is just as pathetic. And that's not true. So it has to be just me. I am a loser. I am useless. I can't even get it right when I tell the woman I love how I feel. It was supposed to go so different. She was supposed to fall for me. But I couldn't get her to. So her words are true. Add that to the fact that I am chasing a woman who verbally stated she hates me, and there is one conclusive piece of info. I am pathetic.

Beck smiles at me as he leaves, and I just shrug and make my way to my locker again. Opening it and grabbing something I forgot, I see a small picture of Jade and I from Nozu, when we sang that song to those two losers. A small tear runs down my face. I can't believe that -

"Uhhh, Tori? Hello?" A certain perky redhead is waving her hand in my face. **"Tori, you need to respond."** I walk directly past her. I can hear her saying something, but I don't even register it. I don't care to. I finally make myself to first period. And for the rest of the morning, I focus on Jade. Everything she is to me, everything she means to me, everything she said to me.

In a whirlwind of a day, I keep up my ruse. I smile at the appropriate times, laugh when everone else does, and look at Jade the way I always have. Which me doing that gives everyone, including her, a strange look. The bell for lunch finally rings, but I'm not really feeling up for food. I walk to the Blackbox Theatre, and park my butt in one of the seats.

Thankfully, I am doing a good job of not showing my pain. Lost in my train of thought, I don't see the many texts that light up my pearphone.

_**Tori, you okay? - Beck**_

_**Tori, we need to talk. Something is wrong, isn't it? Plus, our song is due tomorrow, and we still need to record it. - André**_

_**Still need to talk - André**_

_**Unicorns are so cute, aren't they? - Cat**_

_**I still hate you, Vega - Jade**_

_**Rex needs to talk - Robbie**_

_**Tori, c'mon. What's tickling your peach? - André**_

_**Where are you Tori? I don't think hiding all lunch period will help. - Beck**_

After the bell rings for lunch to end, I just call it a day. I don't care right now. Broken hearts and minds are much too important. There is no way I could be around Jade, or anyone or anything that is even associated with her. I am fine in my own thoughts. That's my own inner workings. But when the outside is attacking me also, the burden is too much to bear.

I walk out the door, heading home. Driving home, I can't believe everyone of my friends think something is wrong. Other than accidentally putting my clothes on the wrong way, I'M FINE. Get that through your skulls, people. It's not like I am so wrapped up in Jade, or the thoughts of losing her, that it is causing me to change. Everything is normal.

I finally get home, thankful to be away from all the crap that my supposed friends were giving me. Seriously, if they were my friends, they would leave me the hell alone, and stop trying to make things better.

I walk through the door, and my mother gives me a skeptical look. "Tori, baby? Everything okay?" I don't even stop. I walk up the stairs, into my room. I finally pull out my phone, reading the texts from earlier. And one in particular stands out.

_**I still hate you, Vega**_

As if the hammer that were pounding my broken heart weren't doing enough damage, that just brought forth the industrial jackhammer. And the construction worker using it will probably never stop using it. A tear starts falling out of the corner of my eye, and my sobbing and chest heaving probably alerted everyone in a ten mile radius.

xxxxx

I don't worry about school the next day. I don't care about Jade. She is not the reasong I skipped. I just wanted a day off is all. But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that something important was going on today. Ahh, oh well. Not my problem. I did, however, "go to school." I left, and then climbed the tree to get back in my room. I've done this countless times before, when I needed some time off. I fell back asleep quickly. I was up late last night, thinking about Jade, and what she said. And the fact that I know just how pathetic I really am. So as I fell asleep, I felt the wet, salty heat of my tears being released again.

Around noon, André calls me.

_"Tori, you okay?"_

"Yeah. Stop worrying. I'm fine."

_"Okay, but we have to-"_ I zoned out. I have no idea what he really called about. I mumble a "uh huh" or "sure" every so often, when I hear him stop. I can't let him know. None of them can know. He finally hangs up, and I fall back asleep. At about four, I get another text from him.

_**Hope you're glad. Just got my first F ever.**_

_**What does that have to do with me?**_

_**Gee, I wonder?**_

I swear, André need to work his shit out. Sometimes, he has the attention span of a child. And why was he upset with me? Anyway, I take myself downstairs, grabbing a snack before dinner. Thankfully, I mastered my schedule for when I skip school. No one ever knows I'm here. Heading back to my room, I shut the door, and allow myself to once again go over what went wrong with my gothic beauty.

**Well, umm? Oops. It seems that Tori can't see it. She's slipping. And it isn't a gentle, slow incline. She is teetering on the edge of a total collapse, and she is about to fall. So then, what's next?**


	6. Revenge Of The Broken Hearted

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**A/N: Kinda Lied. There will be a small section in this chapter coming from Beck's perspective.**

**Chapter 6 - Revenge Of The Broken Hearted**

**-Tori-**

I sat alone in my room for the better part of Monday night, ignoring everything and anyone around me. My mind was running too fast for me to keep up with, and there were a few things going through it. First, Jade is only fooling herself, or afraid to admit whatever it is that she is feeling. Because I saw it, I felt it. She likes me. I watched her with Beck enough to know that she had trouble at times accepting just how she felt, and knew that she had trouble expressing her real feelings. So I could try again to force the issue.

But my heart, my soul, my entire being is shattered. And she did it, intentionally. As if she really has no care about the people that she manipulates, hurts, and throws under a bus. So my second thought. I could, theoretically, go to Beck. There was something there that she wouldn't say. Almost like Jade was afraid of him, or that she would die trying to be with him. So I guess that option is out of the question.

So third idea. And it was my second option before talking with Jade last night. I ignore it, act like it never happened. I silently admire her from afar, and fool myself into believing there is even the tiniest chance. And live with that. And of course, take Cat, and show Jade just what she's missing. Wait a second.

CAT. That's it. If anything, CAT can be rather convincing. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. She seems to have a sixth sense for these types of things. I should talk to her. Maybe she could convince Jade to give me a chance. But then again, I would have to make it seem like Cat was doing it of her own accord, and not for me. Because that would look worse than what happened last night. And then Jade really would hate me, for being so underhanded and sneaky with it.

I finally got up around eight, grabbing a coat and throwing some fresh clothes on. I am out the door before any of my family knows that I'm gone, or before Trina could try and take the car. I know it's a long shot, going to talk to Cat like this. And I know it's a landmine that could very easily, especially in the case of Jade, blow up in my face. But I have to try. Anything I can do to get her, I am willing to go through with it. **"Hmmm... Maybe I could get André to help me write a song for her." **But thinking about that, it would most definately blow up in my face. Subterfuge is my only hope right now.

I pull up to the perky redhead's, noting that her drive way is empty. Her family is probably at the hospital with her brother. That guy weirds me out. But anyway, back to the task at hand. I knock on the door, and hear the light pitter patter of Cat's footsteps approaching. The moment the door is open, I am gripped in a rather tight bear hug.

"TORI! HEY!" Apparently, she wasn't expecting any visitors. And probably not me if someone showed up. "So, uhh, you feeling better?"

"I feel fine, Cat."

"So this isn't about Jade breaking your heart?" **"How in the hell? Oh well, at least she knows. That will make this easier."** But, yeah, told you she's good with these kinds of things.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Don't worry about how I know. Just know I know." I nod, and she smiles me a perfect set of teeth. **"Hmm.. I wonder if my second option really would be a better idea. Cat is pretty, fun, sweet, trusting, not Jade. Wait, uhh. That's right, she's not Jade."** Crap. Well, there's the answer to that question. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"That's actually why I'm here. Wanna help?"

"Maybe. What's in it for me?" She winked at me. Why the hell would she wink at me? And she is almost intentionally pouting her lips at me. Maybe I should- Thankfully, I compose myself, and get to why I came.

"Cat, you help me, and I will buy you a Freezy Queen every Saturday as long as Jade and I are together. Deal?"

"DEAL!" She nods her head, before just walking off. Well, I guess we are done here. I do have school tomorrow, and ruses to keep up. But wait, if Cat knew, then would anyone else know? Oh well. I guess I'll just go home and go to bed. And as I am going home, I feel my butt vibrate. Another text from Jade.

_**Just wanted you to know, still hate you, Vega. xoxoxo**_

THAT'S IT. I take a sharp turn, making a left and cutting off two lanes of traffic. But this is too damned important. I get to my destination rather quickly, and start pouding on the door. I hear footsteps from within, and soon, I start talking, not caring who hears me.

"BECK, JADE LIED TO YOU." He stands there, laughing for a moment. Apparently, this isn't news to him.

"So? What else is new? I heard you two-"

"Stop. We aren't. We never were. Jade lied. She lied to you, to me, to everyone. And she said it was to keep from having to date you." Don't ask me why, but he looked away from that. Almost like he were ashamed of something, or he did something to keep her away. "But I thought you of all people should know. I'm sorry about what I said a few weeks ago. As far as I know, Jade really does hate me, and there is no hope for us. But I will say this, Beck. I love her, and I always will. I only told you this because I know you're the only other person who I trust to take care of her the right way." Again, he shied away, almost like he had been hit in the heart with an arrow.

"Thanks, Tori. Anything else?"

I shake my head, and start to leave. As I do, I see him scoff to himself. He's glad to know that Jade's available. But of course, why wouldn't he? He loves he just as much as I do. I laugh to myself, knowing that any chance I had with Jade, I just threw it away, because Beck will never let go of her now. But I know in the long run, he'll make her happy. And that makes me happy.

xxxxx

**-Beck's POV-**

**"Is she right? Did Jade do that, just to spite me. I know why she did. I still beat myself up and curse myself over it everyday. I swore off alcohol for the rest of my life because of it. And I know Jade doesn't trust me. But still. We were together for too long for one horrible mistake to ruin it."**

I sit in my RV for the better part of two hours. I can use this. I can use this in so many different ways. Humilate Jade, just like she tried to do to me. Force her hand, and get her back. Hell, even for the fun of it, team up with Tori and start "dating", and see what it does to Jade. That would be hilarious. Of course, if Jade is even as half as intelligent as I know she is, she'd know it was a ploy. But it would still SERIOUSLY mess with her. That would be too good. But I can't shake the feeling that Jade did this for a reason. She must have known that tell Tori would ultimately end with her telling me. Meaning Jade wanted me to know. Which means that she forgave me about what happened.

I can't take it. As much as I know that Jade will probably hate me doing this, I have to see her. I have to face her about this. I grab my coat, and throw a V-neck on, laughing about how if it were any other girl than Tori, she would have been all over me without me having a shirt on. I get in my car, and even though I should be getting ready for bed and school tomorrow and blah blah, this is too important. I knowingly speed to my ex's house, ignoring all practical laws of the road. I know the route, obviously, so I could do this in my sleep. I know all the shortcuts, and how to miss the worst of the traffic, even at this late hour. I stop in front of her house, and walk to her door.

After knocking, and her mother letting me in, I walk to Jade's room. I knock on the door, and put on the happiest smile I can. I finally have the weapon I need to get Jade back.

xxxxx

**-Jade-**

**"Damnit. I just fucking fell asleep, mom. I have school in the morning. I-"** Yeah, maybe I should just shut the damned door and ignore Canada there. Of course, he would just keep knocking, and make me do this. So better now than later.

"What Beck?" He has this weird, creepy kinda smile. **"OH MY GOD, HE'S NOT DRUNK AGAIN, IS HE?"** I turn away, but his hand captures my shoulder. I scream. My mother instantly comes, wondering what has me so upset. Sometimes, I'm so glad I have a semi attentive mother, when my father is such a dick.

"It's okay, Ms. West." Beck smiles, but I plead with my eyes. My mother doesn't see it. She just smiles, and walks away. **"Well, so much for protecting your baby."** I get out of Beck's grasp, and go to slam the door. But he's too quick, and stops it just before it finds its home. "Jade, I know about you and Tori. She just told me."

**"Fucking figures. Tori, you've never been any good for me. I told you I didn't want to date Beck, and then you go and throw all my hard work away."**

"So. Why does that matter."

"Jadelyn-" He hides behind the door, but keeps it open enough to allow me to hear him. "- I told you, I changed since that night. I promise, it will NEVER happen again. Please, why can't you believe me?"

"YOU RAPED ME, BECK." I can't see him, but judging by how the door shifted, I just sent a dagger through his heart. And it almost makes me feel bad. But I don't, because Jade West doesn't feel bad for people. I am tough, hard on people, and laugh at other's misfortunes. Which make's driving Tori into the ground all too easy. But even as easy as that is, there is still something akin to empathy when I think of it. Does it mean I'll stop? HELL NO. This is too much fun. I still can't believe she confessed her love to me.

_She came over last night, interrupting my oh so wonderful __Scissoring__ marathon. And then it all happened._

_"Jade, I'm sorry." I look at her confused, trying to understand what she was talking about._

_"About?"_

_"I can't stop thinking about you. I know it was a game to you. But for me, everything, every word, kiss, touch. ALL of it was real. I was never happier than when I was with you. That's one of the reasons I spent as much time with Beck. I wanted to be as close as possible to you. Jade, I know that you're not the type for emotional outpourings, but I think you deserve to know." She stopped dead, giving me a chance to make her as uncomfortable as possible. But she regathered herself, before letting it out. "Jade, I love you." I just about threw up. Every fiber of my being was laughing at the girl, but I didn't voice it. At least, not right away._

_"You love me?"_

_"Yes. And I know that it was a game to you. But I also know that us being "together", or whatever you would classify that as, had an effect on you." _

_"One chance? You want one chance?" She nodded, prompting me to think for a moment. She actually thought she was enough to deserve me. To think that I'd just suddenly forget our pasts, and fall head over for her. This time, I did laugh._

_"Okay, so let me ask you this? Why should I? What could Tori Vega offer me that any number of the guys that have hit on me can't?" She went to tell me something else, bu I was too quick. "Let's see. Sub par acting? Check. A singing voice that shouldn't be allowed outside of a dog kennel? Check. And an overly perky, pesky, dimwitted attitude that makes Cat Valentine look like a Harvard graduate? Check. So as I see it, Vega, you have nothing, and I MEAN NOTHING, to offer me. We're done here." She was on the verge of tears when she left, and I had never felt better. Until I got to my room, and actually thought about it._

Now, sure, we've had our difficulties in the past. But that doesn't mean I should completely throw her under a bus, does it. And my thinking like that made me think that I might actually care about Tori. And thinking that, well, just made me vomit. You can go check the toilet in my bathroom. I'm sure you could still smell it, and see the residual. So I did the only thing possible to drive away all those thoughts. I told Tori, once again, that I hated her. Which I guess drove her into telling Beck, because now here he is, trying to win me back, again.

"Jade, I know what I did was horrible. And you have every right to hold that against me. But please, don't forget all the good times, please. I love you, you know that. I can't change what happened, but I can make up for it. PLEASE?"

Don't ask me why. DON'T FUCKING ask me why. But this was my response. Because of my hatred to Tori, and her making me feel things and think things I never do, I walked up to Beck, and against my better judgment, kissed him. And the familiariy of that kiss caused me to accept his invitation.

xxxxx

The next morning, I rode to school with Beck. He held my hand like he always did, and to him, it probably felt normal. But to me, there was something inside of me that wouldn't go away.

_"Jade, I love you."_ Those four words, when spoken by Beck the first time, caused fear to forever be associated with them. So when Tori said them, that fear drove me into saying what I did. And as fun as it was to break her, it doesn't change the fact that I know she was telling the truth. And that now, I'm the biggest gank in the world for doing what I did. But I still don't care, not about her. I care about my rep, because now that she's told Beck, the reigns are off, and the whole school will probably know. Of course, you're all thinking, 'If Tori loves you, she'd never do that'. But still, I did what I did, so why shouldn't she?

Beck and I walk into the school, hand in hand. The entire student body is watching us, some murmuring something about me and Tori, wondering why she called it off. **"Yeah, because I'm always the one who gets dumped. If you check the record, I dumped Canada here three times, thank you very much."** Others are congratulating us. And then of course, is our tight nit group. Robbie is, well, Robbie. His opinion doesn't matter. And Cat, well, whatever. André, though, has a rather upset look on his face. He is staring at me, but then he turns to Beck.

"Hey, you got your girl back. Congrats." He stares a hole through me, though, not sharing his happy sentament with me. And then I see Tori. She looks depressed, and starts to walk away. The perkiness to her step is gone, and those perfect cheekbones are - WAIT. When the hell did I start noticing that? I don't like Tori. I don't CARE about Tori. She is the enemy, and is to be ground into the dirt beneath my boot.

And after seeing Tori, I look at Cat. She looks at me, before laughing and walking away, taking Tori with her. **"What the hell was that about?" **The two share a smile and a hug, before going their seperate ways. Beck leans into me, kissing my temple and telling me he'll see me later. I start to walk to my locker, before André stops me.

"Jade, what are you doing to her? Even if you don't like Tori, don't do this. You're torturing the poor girl."

"And? If she knows me well enough, like she said she does, then shouldn't she know that this is the real me? And if she loves me, then wouldn't she accept that?" André looked at me funny.

"Love?"

"Yeah, she comes to MY house Sunday night, and with the biggest, most pathetic puppy dog eyes, starts crying and telling me she loves me. So, like the dog she is, I put her down. HARD. And now you are seeing the after effects." I laugh, and walk away. I obviously pissed off one of my only real friends, but I honestly don't care. Tori, and anyone and everything that supports her, can go to hell.

I went through the motions for the next few days after that, torturing Tori as much as possible. And clinging to Beck, even though being with him still terrified me. And of course, dodging the looks I was getting. Everything was perfectly fine, until Friday night. Date night. I heard a knock on my door. **"Hmmm... 5:45. Beck's early. He isn't supposed to be here till seven."** I open the door, and the flash of red is in my room before I can keep it out.

"JADELYN AUGUSTA WEST. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Well that's new. One, Cat never calls me by my full first name, nor uses my whole name in general. Two, she cursed. And three, when did she get the cajones to do this?

"Excuse me?"

"For God's sake, Jade, you're in love with Tori. ADMIT IT." I laughed. There is no way I love Tori. Not a single chance in hell this girl is making any sense. I look at her, and she is almost trembling. Good, her fear of me is putting her in the right place.

"Okay, Cat. I think it's time for you to leave, okay? Beck will be here soon, and I need to look hot for him." Her hand came across my face, and if it weren't for the fact that I knew Cat was too innocent and sweet to REALLY know what she just did, I would have popped that red headed ditz's head like a zit.

"Shut you damned mouth, Jade. I don't care what you think. I know what I saw. The way you look at Tori. The way that you think you're making fun of her, or torturing her. I know when you actually want to hurt someone. You put all your heart, all your effort into it. But not with her. And that means something. Even if you don't see it, or won't accept it, YOU LOVE TORI. Now, if you even have one shread of sense in that thick fucking skull of yours, you'll see that I'm right, and that she means everything to you, just like you mean everything to her."

"Oh, so if I mean everything to her, then why did she tell Beck and give him the opportunity to get me back?"

"Because, she loves you enough, and knows that Beck is the only other person that will take care of you the right way. Trust me, Jadelyn, you're gonna get burned in this entire ordeal, unless you drop this charade, and finally see the truth. YOU LOVE TORI, we all know it. Even Beck." **"Yeah, that's what you think."** But even as I almost vomit at "Beck taking care of me", and "me loving Tori", I stand my ground.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Okay, Cat. Listen closely, okay. Jade West doesn't like Tori Vega. That little priss can-" Her hand was across my face again, and this time, she was out my door. And for fucks sake, now I'm gonna have these damned red marks on my face when I go out with Beck.

**Okay, guys. It seems that Cat is trying her best. Will she actually convince Jade, or will Beck finally prove that he is past what happened, that it won't happen again, and that they'll be together forever. Next chapter will be new for me, my first guy/girl date chapter. I hope it goes right. It will come all from Jade's POV.**


	7. Jade's Final Confession

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**A/N: As I said before, this entire chapter will be from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 7 - Jade's Final Confession**

**"I can't believe what Cat just said and did. She comes to MY house, and tries to tell me that VEGA and I are meant to be? And she has the audacity to put her hands on me? Sure, she's too innocent to know what she's doing sometimes, but NO ONE lays a hand on me. Especially after what happened with Beck."**

Beck will be here soon, and I don't know if I can hide this from him. Sure, he would never suspect Cat to do something like this, but if he asks why my face is red, I can't lie to the guy. I mean, yeah, I could. But I won't. I guess I at least owe him one more night. But not like that, you know. I mean, I can try and be as cordial as possible, and give him the pleasure of my company. Because really, it is his pleasure. He violated me, he lost me, and now, I am giving him one night. So if he has any hope of getting back together with me, which won't happen anyway, but still, then he'd better be on his absolute best behaviour.

Now don't ask me why I agreed to go out with Beck again, especially after what happened. I just got so damned confused by everything that happened with Vega, and what Cat said, and was flustered when he came by. My mind wasn't working right, and I didn't exactly know what I was doing. So, again, I get to act my way through this shit one more time, and then go back to being the miserable girl I was. Which reminds me. Would you like to hear a song? Of course you would. I'll put it on for you.

_**I am in control**_  
_**I haven't lost my mind**_  
_**I'm picking up the pieces of the past you left behind**_

_**I don't need your condescending**_  
_**Words about me, looking lonely**_  
_**I don't need your arms to hold me**_  
_**'Cause misery is waiting on me**_

_**I am not alone**_  
_**Not beating down just yet**_  
_**I am not afraid**_  
_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_  
_**Something follows me**_  
_**I am not alone**_  
_**'Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

_**Leave me in the cold**_  
_**You'd better run away**_  
_**Gonna dig a hole **_  
_**And bury all the memories we've made**_

_**I don't need your condescending**_

_**Words about me, looking lonely**_  
_**I don't need your arms to hold me**_  
_**'Cause misery is waiting on me**_

_**I am not alone**_  
_**Not beating down just yet**_  
_**I am not afraid**_  
_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_  
_**Something follows me**_  
_**I am not alone**_  
_**'Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

_**I am not alone**_  
_**Not beating down just yet**_  
_**I am not afraid**_  
_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_  
_**Something follows me**_  
_**I am not alone**_  
_**'Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

Now then, if you are wondering, then yes. I played that song for Tori. Because, well, she needs to know that this is how I feel. I'm miserable, but comfortable with it. And I don't want or need her to fix it, I don't need her helping in anyway. I-

**Bang Bang.**

Well, there's Beck. I think. Unless Cat decided to come back for round two. And if that redhead is out there, then I will pop her head like a zit. And I mean that this time. Thankfully, I was ready before I started rambling, so I shouldn't need to do anything other than some simple make up touch ups in the car.

I am going to make Beck cry tonight. And not by hurting his feelings. No, I am doing every to make it seem like I'll give him a chance, and I have every intention of shutting his stupid ass down by the end of the night. I am hot. REALLY hot. Of course, you already know that. But still, I went all out. I have a tight red top on, which really shows my cleaveage. And some tight black jeans that barely leave my legs any room to move. And of course, some dark green highlights in my hair, and combat boots to, well, boot. Stop laughing, or else you will be next. And you will have no idea what I do or when I do it. So, yeah, if Beck isn't falling all over himself with the ideas of "getting some", then he obviously doesn't think of me like he says he does.

"Jade, ready?" I hold my disgust in, trying not to vomit at the idea of going out with the guy who raped me. I still can't believe I kissed him. This shit is so screwed up. I make my way to my bedroom door, and open it, seeing the boy standing with a rose and a Mr. Goodbar. Yeah, strikes one and two. I don't do roses, those are for stupid girls. Like Tori, and Cat. And the Mr. Goodbar? Doesn't he know how much I hate peanuts?

"Let's go." My obvious displeasure brings a smile to his face, and he mutters something about loving a challenge. So that's all I am to him? A challenge, huh? Well then, let's make a Canadian cry, shall we? He leans in to kiss me, but my index and middle fingers stop him. "No, not yet." He smiles. He leads me down to his car, and opens the door for me. Again, another strike. He doesn't know that all these stupid little things that "gentlemen" do, really get on my last nerve. I tell him that all the time, but it doesn't stop him from doing it anyway. After we get rolling in his car, we are finally trapped in a controlled environment. And that, of course, gets him talking.

"Jade, I'm really glad you decided to give me another chance. I didn't think you'd give me one, and can't tell you what it means to me that you did. Thank you." Again, I hold the vomit in. This guy, even though he was an intregal part of my life, has really no idea what to do with me. He keeps trying to change me. Not like- SHIT. No, Jade. Don't say it. Vega is nothing to you or for you.

"No problem, Beck. I actually think you deserved a second chance. A mistake was made, but you really have changed. I see that now." I am lying straight through my teeth. I am just trying to get through this, so I can get to the end, and he tries to kiss me, so I can slap that fucking smirk off his face and put him down. Because that is what he really deserves.

"Thanks." He focuses on driving, before his right hand finds my left, and his thumb starts rubbing the back of my hand slowly. "Jade, I really do love you." He whispered that, and now, all the emotion, all the fear, all the pain from that night just came to the front of my mind. And I can't do this. There is no way in hell I am going through with this.

"Beck, stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I am getting out and would rather not roll on the ground when I get out. Now stop this damned car." He slows down, and puts his emergency blinkers on. But as I reach for the door handle, the door locks. I try and unlock it, but he has the locks guarded, where only he can control them. What, does he think I'm a child? "Open the door." I stare straight through him, but surprisingly, he stands his ground.

"No. Jade, how can I get you to see that I love you if you don't give me the chance. One night was all I asked. And you said that I deserved it. So, please?" Again, the overly gentlemanly attitude gets the better of me, and I laugh right in his face.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You love me, so you rape me?" I see the hurt in his eyes, and the hardness of his jaw as he regrets my words. But that's a good thing. I plan on breaking this boy sooner or later. The slap at the end of the night was just my last resort. I can see him struggling with his thoughts, and he is being as cautious as possible with his words.

"Jade, I made a mistake. And I can never take it back, we both know that. But I can make up for it. Even if you want nothing to do with me as a boyfriend-" **"Well, at least he knows."** "- I still want you as a friend. And that won't happen if you won't forgive that mistake."

"Well, sorry, Beckett, but that mistake is too big to forgive. Or to forget. You took advantage of me, physically and emotionally, and made it so I can't trust anyone else ever again. You know how bad things were for me after my father, and everything that he has done to me and my mother. You were my release, my way out. And then, you betrayed the trust I placed in you, and took everything possible in one act."

"That's why I am trying to make things right. Please, tell me what it's going to take for us to get past this. I know it will take a lot of time, but I want to start on the right path."

**"God, things weren't this hard with- DAMN Jade, stop. Beck and Tori, neither of them are to be trusted. Put them both down, and keep them there."** "I don't know, Beck. I never thought something like this would happen. I don't know what it will take, because I've never been through something like this. None of us have. But for now, I'm going home. Now please, unlock the door."

"No, Jade. If you don't want to be here, that's fine. But I am not letting you walk the streets at night. I'll take you home." His car starts moving in the other direction, and he keeps his eyes away from me. I can almost swear I hear him crying, and see the glisten of the light off the wet tear running down his cheek. See, told you I'd break him. So why do I feel so shitty about it? The boy is just trying to make things right. And even though I can't help feeling the way I do, that doesn't mean I can't give him that chance. Or Tori. Wait, ummmm?

Beck's car finally comes to a stop at my front door, and he gets out to walk me to the door. But I am too fast for him, and get behind the protective barrier before he has the chance to know what happened. He is standing, asking through the door if I'm alright. But he knows I'm not. I run up to my room, thankful that I have the weekend to think about things.

When I get up to my room, I try and clear my head of what happened in the last hour since Beck arrived. But everytime I do, I see her. Tori's smile, those perfect little dimples, and those big, brown eyes that draw you in. **"DAMN, Jade. STOP THIS. Tori is nothing to you. Get her out of your mind, and keep her out of your life."**

But try as I might, for the next few hours, while keeping my eyes shut and trying to focus on anything else, Tori is now in the forefront of my mind. I want nothing to do with her, I know that much. She is just like Beck to me. Nothing more than a pest, someone that wants everything to do with me, and I want nothing in return from them. But still, why can't I get her out of my mind?

Everything about her was so easy. So smooth. She didn't care about the physical aspects. I know she enjoyed the kisses, the contact between us. I mean, she told me so. But it wasn't like she needed it to be with me. She just enjoyed being with me. She was always softspoken, always so easygoing. She never tried to pressure me into anything that I didn't want to do. Even when she touched me in the pool Sunday night, she was soft and careful about it. And I freaked out, because, well, the last time I was touched like that I ended up hurt. But now that I think about it, Tori wouldn't do that to me. All she has ever done for me, to me, is be my friend. Even when I treated her like dirt. Sure she fought back against me, like most everyone does, but she didn't do it in a way that hurt me. She actually used the fighting to moivate me, to see the better sides of myself and make myself stronger.

And well, for that, I think maybe, just maybe, SHE is the one that deserves that chance. Because, well, she does. And now that we're on the topic of Vega, I can't help but see it. Just how pretty she really is. Her smile, well, I thought I hated it. But I just hated the fact that it made me feel good. Like she always finds a way to. And that body. I mean, I'm self centered at times. I'm damned hot and I know it. But still, I'm not Trina. I know how to see that others are on my level, or even higher. And Tori is higher than me. She's gorgeous, in a way that I'll never be. And her singing. DAMN, that shit just captivates me. Again, just like she does.

**"Okay, wait a second. What am I saying here? That Tori captivates me? I mean, yeah, she does. But that doesn't mean anything. She does that to everybody. Just like everyone longs for her touch, her smile to be directed at them, to have her look at them and send butterflies through their stomach. I mean, it's not like I'm the only one that gets that. Besides, I HATE VEGA. I can't be thinking this, not about her. ESPECIALLY not about her. Because the way I sound to myself, is that I love her. And that is the most ridiculous thing in the world. There is no way that I, Jadelyn Augusta West, love Tori Vega. Or her smile, her singing, her intelligence, her overly cheery attitude. Her... her... Vega's... Tori... ... .. GOD, I MISS HER. I LOVE HER!"**

Did I just say that? Why me? Why the fuck me? Tori is my fucking enemy. I always made it a point to keep her down. But now that she's as low as she can be, after everything I've been doing to her, I can't stand to think about that anymore. I need to see her. I need to bring her back up. Beg her forgiveness. Get her back on my -

WAIT. No. Jade West does not apologize. She does not show her weakness, her regrets. So begging? That's beneath me. But still, if what I think is true, and I love Tori, then begging might just be what it takes. Because, well, I screwed up hard. And I need her to see that I'm sorry, and I need her to give me a second chance. **"Fuck, now I sound like Beck. Shit, that fucking Canadian rubbed off on me in more ways than one."**

It's almost three in the morning, and I know that I am going to regret what I am about to do. but I can't take it anymore. I have to see her, I have to tell Tori. I get on Peartunes, and download a special song, just for her. It will be the first thing she hears. I am not going to speak until she is done listening to that, and then, and only then, will we see where it goes. I get up, and leave a note for my mother. I know Tori. She is so overly attched at times, that I might just get invited to stay the rest of the night. So, in case, I want my mother to know where I am so she doesn't freaking flip out on me or something.

I get down to my car, and fire the engine. I don't put the headlights on, because I don't want to disturb my mother. I make the short fifteen minute drive to Tori's, and send her a short text. I walk up to the door, nervous as hell that I am doing the right thing. I treated her so bad, so she has every right, especially now after everything she said to me and I turned it against her, to do the same to me. So what can I do here? Other than the song, I have nothing planned.

_**Hey, I'm downstairs, outside your door. Can we talk, please. It's important.**_

Unsure whether or not she got it, I wait a few minutes. As I pull my phone out to call her, she finally opens the front door. She looks at me, wary that I am about to send her even deeper down into her hole.

"So, how'd it go with Beck tonight?" I see the evident pain in her eyes when she says that, and I can tell that this is hard on her. I hold up a finger, asking her to wait a moment. I pull the song up, and ask her to listen to it. I make sure to watch her facial expressions through it, and I think it goes well.

_**If I could find assurance, to leave you behind**_  
_**I know my better half would fade**_  
_**And all my dobut, is a staircase for you**_  
_**Opened out of this space**_

_**The first step, is the one you believe in,**_  
_**The second one might be profound**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

_**You can have the money, and the world**_  
_**The angels and the pearls**_  
_**Even trademark the color blue**_  
_**Just like the tower we never built**_  
_**In the shadow of all the guily**_  
_**When the other hand was pointed at you**_

_**Yeah, the first step is the one you believe in,**_  
_**And the second one might be profound**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down to where forever lies**_  
_**Without a doubt, I'm on your side**_  
_**There's nowhere else I'd rather be**_  
_**Not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye**_  
_**I'll guide you through the deep, I'll keep you close to me**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

_**If I could find assurance to leave you behind**_  
_**I know my better half would fade**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

**A bit of a shorter chapter, I know. But it looks like Jori is on the right path, right? Especially after Jade finally confessed to herself of her feelings. Or are there other trips up ahead? Will Beck actually get to Jade somehow, or will Jade get Tori first? Will Tori even forgive Jade?**

**Also, I do not own Three Day's Grace's **_**Misery Loves My Company**_**, or Shinedown's **_**I'll Follow you.**_** Both songs are trademarked, and I hold no rights to them. Thanks, don't sue me.**


	8. Tori's Decision

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**A/N: I am sorry for the lengthy hiatus. And I am sorry that I promised this to be back sooner than it was. This chapter is the midway, as I have 16 scheduled. I hope that for those of you who stuck around to see this, that it measures up to what you expect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Tori's Decision**

_End of Chatper 7, Jade's POV_

_**Hey, I'm downstairs, outside your door. Can we talk, please. It's important.**_

_Unsure whether or not she got it, I wait a few minutes. As I pull my phone out to call her, she finally opens the front door. She looks at me, wary that I am about to send her even deeper down into her hole._

_"So, how'd it go with Beck tonight?" I see the evident pain in her eyes when she says that, and I can tell that this is hard on her. I hold up a finger, asking her to wait a moment. I pull the song up, and ask her to listen to it. I make sure to watch her facial expressions through it, and I think it goes well._

_**If I could find assurance, to leave you behind**_  
_**I know my better half would fade**_  
_**And all my dobut, is a staircase for you**_  
_**Opened out of this space**_

_**The first step, is the one you believe in,**_  
_**The second one might be profound**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

_**You can have the money, and the world**_  
_**The angels and the pearls**_  
_**Even trademark the color blue**_  
_**Just like the tower we never built**_  
_**In the shadow of all the guily**_  
_**When the other hand was pointed at you**_

_**Yeah, the first step is the one you believe in,**_  
_**And the second one might be profound**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down to where forever lies**_  
_**Without a doubt, I'm on your side**_  
_**There's nowhere else I'd rather be**_  
_**Not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye**_  
_**I'll guide you through the deep, I'll keep you close to me**_

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm**_  
_**Don't worry, I'll keep you warm**_  
_**I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space**_  
_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

_**If I could find assurance to leave you behind**_  
_**I know my better half would fade**_  
_**I'll follow you down**_

**-Tori-**

**"Where did that come from? What in the world is up with that song? Why is Jade here?"** Every single emotion I have has been tested since Jade took me, threw me aside, and went back to Beck. But even so, seeing her now, feeling those feelings I know in my heart are true, I can't help it. I just can't. My arms are around her neck too quick. The tears are streaming down my cheeks, and I feel her rubbing my back, telling me she's sorry and begging my forgiveness. **"Huh, I never thought I'd see the day that JADE apologized. And it sounds SINCERE."**

I finally break the hold, and look her in the eyes. Her's are bloodshot as well, and shining in the low light coming from inside my house. So maybe she was sincere. As I am about to ask her what the song meant, she keeps me silent again, but this time in a better way than sticking a finger in my face. Her lips are pressed to mine, soft and sure. She grabs my lower back, pulling me in and deeping the kiss. As we finally break, so does she. She falls to the ground in a sobbing mess. Seriously, when did Jade become like this? I've never seen her this way.

"Jade?" I offer the most soft, soothing smile possible, telling her there is no danger. But it makes her more frantic.

"Tori, can we talk, please?" She looks up to me with something akin to fear in her eyes, afraid that I'm going to hurt her or something. That I'm still angry, or that I won't take her back. But why wouldn't I? I love this woman. I would do anything, trade everything I have, and every opportunity I will have as a pop star to be with her. I finally pull Jade off the ground, and usher her inside. We sit on the couch, and I offer her a cup of coffee. I don't care that it's early in the morning. Something tells me we'll be up all night anyway, so might as well start the caffine flowing through our bodies. After I set the pot up, remembering the way and strength that Jade likes, I return to the couch.

She sighs, before opening her mouth. This time, I stop her. I wrap her in another hug, and kiss her cheek. Remembering her full name from her house and her mother, I use it to try and convey what I'm saying. "Jadelyn, it's okay."

"Really?"

"If you're here for the reason I think you are, and if you played that song for me because of what I think we both know, then yeah."

"But, I-"

"Jade, listen. I can't say I'm not upset. Or hurt. Because I wouldn't have gone to Beck and told him the truth if I wasn't. But I know, okay. You need to say it so I can hear it, but I know you love me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Would you?"

"Tori, I'm so sorry. I am such a gank. You've always been a true friend, and you never let me down. And you never stopped caring, even when I did. I guess I have been in love with you for some time, and the thought that I actually cared about you was so against everything I was about, and how I portrayed myself on a daily basis, I didn't know how to accept it, ya know?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I get it. Had I not fallen in love with you, there is no way I would have stuck around as long as I did. I mean, yeah, André would have kept me nearby, but I would have never spent any time with you. And Beck-" She got a weird look on her face when I said his name, which promptly stopped me dead in my tracks. "Jade? Jade, is everything okay?" She turned away from me, and started toward the door.

"Tori, listen, it's true. I love you. And I trust you. But there are things that I can't tell you. And this is one of them. I know you like to pry, and fix things. It's one of your most annoying-" **"OH yeah, tell a girl you love her then insult her. THAT'S the Jade I know." **"-yet redeeming qualities that I've become accoustomed to. Do you want to know why I'm here tonight?"

I already know the answer. She loves me. But following her train of thought, I nod, silently telling her to continue. "It's because ever since I saw you, and ever since I thought you were trying to steal Beck from me, I saw you as a challenge. You pushed me to be my best. You stole Steamboat Suzy from me, you got the lead in Uptown Downtown, and in general, you've stolen the spotlight off of me. But even as bad as I thought that was, the challenge, and constant perkiness that is Tori Vega, grew on me. And I became accoustomed to you, and everthing about you. So tonight, when I went out with Beck-" Once again, she almost looked ready to vomit. Maybe she'll talk about it later? "- I couldn't see myself with him anymore. And that got me thinking. I didn't care about him anymore, and the reason was you. YOU, TORI. I realized that not only am I in love with you, but I need you. I need that constant challenge, that constant happy. You are the better part of me, and you complete me. So please, Tori, give me another chance?"

**"Umm, Jade. How in the world do you think I wouldn't give you another chance?"** I find my way to her side, as she had meandered to the door. I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers and pulling her toward me. I kiss her cheek, and use my free hand's thumb to wipe away the tear that is running down her other cheek. I finally speak up. "I love you too, Jade. And of course, I will give you another chance. Now then, we have school tomorrow, but there's coffee ready. Do we sleep, do we talk, what do you want to do?"

"Something I should have done back at my house with you there." I try and figure out what she means, but then she gives me a rather seductive wink, before walking up to my room. Did she just give me a signal for what I think she did?

xxxxx

**-Jade-**

**"Am I really ready for sex again? I mean, yeah, it'll be different. Because Tori really cares about me. She wouldn't hurt me. Besides, sex with her will be completely different than sex with Beck. She's so slow, soft, and soothing. She cares about me. Beck only worried about himself. So yeah, I think I'm ready."**

I walk into Tori's room, and thankfully she's behind me. It took her long enough. But then I see why. She has a couple of piping hot cups of coffee in her hand. I eye them, and she hands one to me.

"Two sugars, right? I figure that this might take some time, and we need to be wide awake. Am I right?" **"DAMN. How long can Vega last? Beck could barely hold his own for five minutes. Maybe I did make the right choice."** I nod my head, telling her that the coffee is fine. It's a bit darker and stronger than I remember, but that just makes it better. And I think she's right, this could take some time. So stronger means more caffine to keep us awake and going. I sit on her bed, and pat the spot beside me, asking her to sit next to me.

"Tori, you're sure about this?" Well, if she wasn't, then she sure as hell wouldn't have done what she just did. She dropped her sweatpants, revealing a rather skimpy pair of lace underwear. FUCK, she's gorgeous. **"Good going, West. You could have been fucking this for two years now, dumbass."**

"I'm positive, Jade. You?" **"Well, here goes nothing."** I decide to tease her a bit. I know she has the hots for me, so I turn around, and slowly slide my pants off. I get a cat call for my efforts, and a hard slap to the ass. **"Hmm, so Tori plays rough, huh? Cool. The good girls are always the dirtiest. Let's see how dirty."** I finally sit back down, and again try and usher Tori beside me. But she holds up a hand, and asks me to cover my eyes. I oblige, though I'm not sure why she asked me to. After a moment, I hear her clear her throat. I look, and ... ... ...

JACKPOT! Tori Vega is standing without a top, no bra, and just a skimpy pair of panties in front of me. And damn, I must say those tits look amazing. So soft, supple, and begging for attention. And I intend to give it to them. And well, I guess two can play at this game. She moves beside me, and leans in to kiss me. But I stop her. "Lay down on your bed, and cover your eyes. And do not look at me." She nods, and does as I ask. I stand, and take off my top and my bra, leaving us once again in matching attire. After shutting off the light, I sit on her bed, then straddle her waist.

I lean into her, our breasts touching, elating us both. "Remember Tori, no peeking." I move slightly, allowing myself to reach her breasts with my mouth. I take one in, slowly teasing it to a point, listening as the angel beneath me starts to moan softly. "Does Tori like this?"

"Uh-huh." She's already horny as hell. This should be fun. I move one of my hands to her arm, and grab her hand.

"Now then, keep your eyes covered, but let me take your hand, okay?" She offers a simple okay, and shifts her hand to her eyes while I pull her other off. I place it on my chest, and allow it to roam around while I do the same for her. "Now then, I want you to imagine what I look like, and touch me, before you get to see me okay?"

"Well, I've already imagined what you look like. You're gorgeous, Jade." My cheeks get hot at that, and I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She really loves me, if she's forgiven me for everything and is willing to make love to me.

"Well, just touch me, then, okay?" She obliges, her hand roaming my body. It stops on my chest, playing with my nipples. I mirror her actions, teasing her breast just likes she's doing to me. Eventually, she moves to the other, stroking it with her thumb. Eventually, when I think we've both had enough, I move her hand back, but don't stop it over her eyes. I pin her arm over her head, and send our heads rushing with a deep, sensual kiss. I swipe my tounge across her lower lip, asking permission to enter. Which was granted quickly.

Our tounges battled for dominance, before I finally release her hand, which quickly found my ass. It started squeezing, elating me in a way I've never felt. I finally break the contact of our lips, before moving to Tori's ear, licking the lobe then catching it between my teeth. "You want me, Vega?"

"Please." It was the softest thing Tori has ever said, but to me it sounded like a marching order from a drill sergeant.

"Remember, eyes closed." She offers a soft okay, and with that, I'm off. I use my lips to caress every inch of her body that I can find. I lick her nipples, and even the inside of her belly button. And while stopped at her navel, I pull off the last bit of clothing she had. **"Well, it's do or die now, West."** I go for it, looking at the sheen of light reflecting off her wet core in the light from the street. I take her in as much as possible, and notice the clean shaven pussy in front of me. I finally let her have it, licking her clit and feeling her body convulse.

"OH, JADE. Please..." It was another whisper, but it resonated in my ears loud and clear. Using my spare hand that wasn't twisting her nipples, I spread her lower lips open, and went head first, sucking her clit, while occasionally licking her inside and out. As I thought, she must have been horny as hell. She didn't last too long, and soon, my face was covered with the essence of Tori Vega. I decide to keep at it though, cleaning her core as much as possible. After a few more minutes, I find her bedside lamp, turning it on.

Her face is flushed, her chest heaving. She can't catch her breath. I just made Tori Vega orgasm, and damnit, I had a great time doing it. I never thought I'd say or think that, but shit, I did. And I hope to do it again and again. She still has her face covered. I pull her hand off, kissing the back of it while waiting for her to look at me. Her eyes find mine first, and the love I see in them tell me that everything will be okay.

"Jadelyn, I love you." She pulls me down, and kisses me. After a few moments, she finally turns me onto my back, and gets her first look at me. "Damn, Jade. I imagined what you looked like the entire time you were fucking me. I didn't know you looked that gorgeous." I can tell she means that. There is a tear in her eye. "Now then, do you mind if I return the favor?" I nod my head, and I don't remember what happened next.

xxxxx

The next morning, we woke up to a rather interesting feeling. I guess I had forgotten about going to Tori's, but feeling her beside me when my alarm went off, it was perfect. I woke her up with a kiss, and smiled at her. I got one in return, and as I went to get my clothes and take a shower, a nice slap on the ass.

"Tori, do you mind lending me a few things to wear? I kinda-"

"Sure, Jade. I love you." She winked at me, and I smiled again. I grabbed a few things from her dresser that didn't look too colorful or that would make me want to throw up, and went to the bathroom. I returned about five seconds later after hearing the tone deaf Trina singing in the shower. Seriously, you could send that sound to the Middle East and end the insurgency in about a day.

"Umm... Jade?"

"Trina's in the shower."

"Oh, tell me she isn't singing." I nodded. "Sorry you had to hear that. Again. When will she learn?"

"She won't. Is there another shower, or should I go home and get ready?"

"Stay, please. We can shower together, if you want."

"Hey, you don't have to ask me twice."

xxxxx

Later on in school, there was something off about Tori. I know she's still hurt. And it will take a long time for her to get over what happened. But there is something she isn't telling me. But I decide not to press it. I asked her not to ask about Beck, so I won't ask her about this. But for some reason, everyone else sees it too, which has me worried. I find Cat, pulling the ditzy redhead aside and grilling her for answers.

"Cat, do you know what's wrong with Tori?"

"No. Why, should there be?"

"Well, no. I mean, we made up last night."

"OH JADEY. That's wonderful!" I'm so happy she's right, that I don't even consider killing her for calling me Jadey. "What happened?"

"I finally realized you were right. I love her. And I want to be with her. I woke her up about 3 AM, and we talked. I spent the night with her-"

"Alright girl, git 'r dun!" For a tiny, brainless redhead, Cat is actually very skilled in the art of love.

"Anyway, we made up. But I think there is something still bothering her."

"Well, I don't know. I gotta get to class. Bye!" She skips off, and I turn right into a rather displeased Canadian. Here we go again.

"Alright, Jade. I get it. I messed up. And I don't deserve you. And you do care about Tori. You two wouldn't have come to school together if you didn't. So, if that's what you want, I'll back off. Just promise me, that you know what you're doing. You already hurt her, and Tori, even though she isn't you, does know how to hold a grudge. Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure, Beck. And don't worry, everything that happened between us, is still our secret. Tori doesn't know." Don't ask me why I told him that, but I know he knows we spent last night together. So I wanted to put his mind at ease that I didn't tell her that just to justify what I did, or try and win her back.

"Okay, Jade. Thanks." He walks away, and then something he said comes back to the forefront of my mind. _"Tori, even though she isn't you, does know how to hold a grudge."_ Why would he say that? I mean, is he tring to pry us apart, and keep me for himself. But he said he would back off. So maybe I am right, and something is bothering Tori. Maybe I need to be wary with her. Play it safe for a little while, and make sure I'm not going to get burned in this deal.

I walk up to the latina, smiling at her and kissing her cheek. She smiles back, a genuine, "I'm not plotting anything against you" smile. Maybe I'm just letting things get to me. I worry too much.

"So, Tori, dinner tonight? My treat."

"Sure Jade!" She smiles again, and pulls me into a deep kiss.

**Okay, firstly, sorry again for the long delay. But I think I'm finally ready to start writing again, and hopefully this was up to par with the rest of the story.**

**Now then, is Beck still trying to sabotage Jori? Is Tori plotting against Jade? Is Jade just paranoid? What will happen next?**

**P.S.: Thanks for all the support and kind words over the last month. It makes me feel good knowing that ya'll care. And thanks for everyone who stuck around and waited for this.**


	9. A Romantic Evening

**Jade's Confessions**

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever held any claim to the show VicTORIous, or any of its characters, likenesses, images, or anything else related._

_**FYI: **_**Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_Italics is a dream/memory,__** Bold Italics is texts, Slap Posts, or other forms of non formal communication.**_

_**Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**_

**A/N: I am sorry that I kinda lied about getting back into my twice per week updates. I'm a horrible person for making ya'll wait. Hopefully it won't take me a week and a half again. Anyways, Chapter 9! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 - A Romantic Evening**

**-Jade- **

**"Oh man, I can't believe this happened. One, that I fell for Vega. VEGA of all people. But then again, how could I not? She's so sweet, caring, loving, genuine, beautiful, smart. She's the total package. And even though it was only one night, it was the best of my life. I know it was. I knew going in that Tori doesn't have it in her to hurt me like Beck did. She just wouldn't. And then, she proved it to me. Her caring nature allowed her to listen as I explained myself, and then she welcomed me back. And she made love to me. And the way she did it. So soft, the way she caressed my body with her hands, like I was a fragile doll that she didn't want to ruin. Man, if I really mean that much to her, and she was so willing to take me back, then she really does love me."**

If you can't tell, I'm getting ready for my date with Tori. I plan on washing away any lingering doubt either of us have. When I asked her out, I wasn't sure exactly what I should do. But I went to a certain perky redhead, and got great advice. Even though Cat has never been in charge of a date, she did tell me that, as Tori's bestie, she could tell me what she would do if she were to date Tori. Her eyes actaully sold her out at that idea, and now I know that she has a bit of a crush on Tori. But the latina is mine, and Cat is too scared of me to do anything, so there is no worries.

So what exactly am I doing tonight, on Cat's advice? Well, according to Cat, Tori is really big into romantic . Uggh, I hate those. I might vomit at the idea, and burn down the restaurant. There is no way in hell that I should ever been seen alive inside one of those places. But still, this is Tori we're talking about. She's important to me, and I want to show her that. That I am willing to do some of those girly things in order to keep her happy. So tonight, it's all about Tori. But anyway, after dnneri, I'm taking Tori on a moonlit walk on the beach. And then, when we're finally tired from the date, we'll come back here, or maybe to her place, and "sleep" together. Yes, I am alluding to sex. She lit a fire in me, and whether she wants to or not, she's keeping that fire lit tonight.

I look at myself in the mirror, not happy with what I see. And I know why. Even though I look hot, I don't feel it. I have a few hours before I'm supposed to pick Tori up, so I can take a shower and wash the days troubles off my body. I'm so glad that I got Tori to give me a chance. But as I think about that, the voice of that damned Canadian comes back to me. _"Tori, even though she isn't you, does know how to hold a grudge. Be careful."_ And now, that is all I'm focused on. I need a distraction. Thankfully, I haven't totally stripped nude, so I go to the car in my tank and boxers, and retrieve the CD I have with Tori's music on it. Yes, I have a guilty pleasure CD with Tori's music on it. Maybe that should have been my first real clue that I had a crush, or more, on Tori. Just listening to her voice was infecteous. I throw it into my player, and amp the volue loud enough to drown Canada's voice from my head.

I finally get into my shower, and use the water to help my imagination as I let myself believe Tori was there, her hands making me warm and wet. In more ways than one. I wash myself over, using a light vanilla scented candle in the bathroom to further the illusion that she were there. If you don't know, Tori Vega is a vanilla freak. Girl wears it everywhere. But that's beside the point. After getting out of the shower, I make sure to wrap myself in a towel, before snapping a selfie and sending it to her, with a nice tagline of, "Hey beautiful, can't wait for tonight. xoxo" I almost gagged at how prissy and girly that sounded, but when I got a wink back from Tori, that was washed away.

I finally start getting ready for my night, before my mother intrudes into my room.

"Jadelyn, honey, how are things?" Of course she would choose right now to be all motherly. Actually, I'm glad I have _someone_ to look after me, seeing as my father treats me like shit. But I'm trying to focus on making tonight as perfect as possible, so the distractions aren't helping.

"They're fine mom. I'm actually kinda-"

"OH JADE, you look so pretty!" Damnit mom, get it right. I'm hot.

"Thanks, mom. Please, I have a date tonight. Me and Vega are going to a nice dinner. I'm trying to get ready."

"With Tori? I thought you broke up with her. I-" I cringe a bit at what happened. Thankfully, my mother doesn't know how I tore Tori a new one, or that I humilated her so bad. I decide to try and suffice my mom with a few words from my heart (yes I have one).

"Well, mom, my heart told me I was an idiot, and that I should give her a second chance. Love kinda does that. Or am I stupid for saying that?"

"Love? You love her? Sweetie, you're only 17. Do you even know what love is?"

"I know that I care about her. That I want her around all the time. That I want nothing but the best for her, and that I would throw away everything I have and will ever have to keep her safe and provide for her. What would you call that?" Speaking from the heart has never been easy for me. Even to Beck (I almost threw up thinking about him), or my mother. But when it comes to Tori, speaking about it comes natural. She's changed me. Not completely, because I still have a cold heart and a dark soul. And I love tormenting others. But she is making me a bit more sensative to everyone else.

"I would say that's something akin to love. But are you sure, sweetie? You just broke up with Beck, and-"

"STOP. PLEASE STOP." All these distractions were bad enough. But now mom is going to start ranting about Beck? My body starts shaking, my frustration getting the better of me. I let a single tear drop, and my mother picks up on it instantly.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know you really cared about him. And the way you talk about Tori, you care about her too. So go ahead, get ready for your special evening. I won't hold you up anymore."

"Thanks, mom. For everything." I smile at her, showing a bit of sincerity. She smiles back, before closing my door again and leaving me to get ready. Great, she burned up about twenty minutes. Thankfully I had an early start, but I was planning on going and buying a red rose from the local flower shop for Tori. See, she's changed me a bit. I guess I can still make it, but I might have to break a few traffic laws. I look at my clock, noting that I only have two hours left. So why might you ask, that that isn't enough time? Because, I still have to drive to the restaurant and payoff the host to hold us a table. And that's a half hour drive, one way. So yeah, factor that hour into the equation, and well, I'm kinda pressed for time.

I hastily, while still making sure to get it right, get ready for my date with Tori. I decide against the combat boots, and elect some red Canvas sneakers. They match my top, which hugs my chest rather nicely. I hope Vega, I mean Tori, will like the eye candy. Because I'm sure I'll love her ass as mine. I put on a black skirt, and dark leggings underneath, before spritzing myself with lilac perfume. I put a nice red blush on, and some deep red lipstick. I finish with a nice dark eye shadow, and some skull earrings. I think Tori will like it. I hope she does.

xxxxx

**-Tori-**

**"Jade's late. Where could she be? She said she would be here by 7, and it's nearly 7:15. I hope nothing happened to her."** As if my inside prayer was answered, the doorbell finally rang. I walked to it, opening it before being assaulted by a pair of red lips. Not that I mind, but I just put this fresh chery lip gloss on. I look at the emerald eyes in front of me, smiling and taking Jade in. Or, at least until I get to her chest. My eyes lock on the target, and I almost say screw it to tonight and take her to my room. But I don't.

"Er hmmm." I look up, and Jade is wagging a finger in my face. "Like what you see, huh? Well then, play your cards right and you might just get what you want." She winked at me when she said that, and I just about started to hyperventilate. And then I notice her staring. My backside is rather, well, attractive in the tight jeans. I clear my throat too, and smile at her.

"Okay, Jade. Before we just skip everything, let's go. Unless you want to skip everything?"

"Hell no. I already tipped the host at the restaurant. We're going now." She grabs my hand, dragging me out the door before I can close it.

"HEY, wait. I didn't lock the door."

"DAMN Vega, hurry up." Jade is almost whining. Like she wants to get to dinner and back as quick as possible. I mean, sure, so do I. Because Jade West is awesome in bed. But I don't want our relationship to be purely physical. I want an emotional attachment, so that I know I am doing the right thing. I finally close the door, and using my key, lock it. I look back at Jade, and intentionally saunter at her as slowly as possible. That is, until she fires the engine and starts pulling away. Then I sprint to catch up.

"Thanks, Jade. Make me all sweaty before our date."

"OH, sorry. Was I supposed to wait? Because I sure as hell will after our date." She laughs a bit, and I smile. **"Good."**

Jade stops for a moment, reaching behind my seat. I try and see what she's grabbing for, but it is put in front of my eyes quickly enough. A single red rose. AWWWW. She is just so sweet. Yep, I am totally doing the right thing. "Aww, thank you."

Jade leans into me, leaving a bit of red lipstick on my cheek. "You're welcome. And HEY-" I started to wipe my cheek. "leave that. I like marking my territory." Oh, is that all I am, her _territory_? "Sorry, that came out wrong. I want people to know that we're together, you know? And that is a good way." I laugh, thankful that she doesn't see me that way.

"That's okay, Jade." I stop for a moment, looking her up and down again. She's kinda dressed up. I feel like a preturd for not looking a little better. "Ummm, Jade, where are we going?" My sweater and jeans don't look good compared to her. "I feel like I don't look good enough for you."

"Tori, don't. You're beautiful, no matter what you wear. And we're going to a seafood place up on the coast. If you don't eat that, they have chicken and beef too."

"Oh, no, I love seafood. I eat it all the time at Nozu."

"Okay, good. Because I already reserved a table. I paid good money." Yeah, probably a dollar and a threat with scissors. But still, I wouldn't expect any less. I laugh at the thought, getting a weird reaction from Jade.

"What?"

"Just your laugh. It's dorky, but sexy." I don't know if I should be insulted or happy for the compliment. "Why did you laugh anyway?"

"Oh, because you said you paid good money for the reservation. I was thinking more along the lines of a dollar and threats with scissors." Jade's car screeched to a halt. She stared into my eyes, making me gulp. Hey, just because we're together doesn't mean I'm not still terrified of her.

"ONE, I don't make threats with scissors. I make promises. And TWO, if this doesn't mean as much to you as it does me, then tell me now. I'll take your ass right back home." I see the broken girl inside her, and hear her speaking the words along with Jade. My face softens.

"Alright baby. I'm sorry. And of course this night means alot to me. I'm sorry I made fun."

"It's okay. I just don't like when the effort I put in doesn't get recognized."

"Like all the times I took those roles from you in school?" I start regretting all that. I mean, sure, it made Jade look at me different, and we wouldn't be here if I didn't. But still, that doesn't mean I can't feel bad.

"Yeah." Her voice is almost a whisper as she says that. I let a tear go, seeing and hearing the pain in such a simple word. I reach over, grabbing her right hand off the steering wheel and stroking the back of it with my thumb.

"Oh. Sorry, Jade." And I am. I would take it all back.

"It's just, well, school is the only place I feel like I can't be beaten, or taken advantage of." She shies away at that. Hmmm... I wonder why? Taken advantage of? What does she mean? "But you of all people, your perkiness and general good attitude made you better than me." I see a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Jade, listen. I'm not better than you. I wish I were like you. Confident, cool, collected. You have an heir of superiority that no one can break through. And you have the best voice I've ever heard. And no one takes their roles on stage more seriously than you. You're the best, and don't let anyone, whether me, your family, school, or even yourself tell you otherwise, okay?" She nods. I take her right hand, kissing the back of it before resuming my stroking with my thumb. "I love you, Jade."

This time the tear did fall. I stop it, wiping it away with the finger that had been stroking her hand. Something about my words affected her. "I love you too, Tori. And please, don't ever stop telling me. You're the only one I can believe anymore when they tell me that." I look over to her, perplexed. What about her mom? She seemed nice. And Beck? I mean, yeah, they aren't together anymore. But that doesn't mean they don't still care about each other, does it?

We finally arrive at the restaurant, and I now see why Jade didn't want to be made fun of. It may not be fully upscale, five star quality, but I know it was probably difficult to get a reservation. Suddenly, I feel way underdressed. But then I see a few people walking in in jeans, which washed the apprehension away. Jade and I walk in, hand-in-hand, and Jade gives her name to the host. It isn't long until we are seated, at a table near the windows overlooking the ocean. Yeah, with this scenary, I now feel like a total gank for teasing her.

"Jade, this place is beautiful."

"Just like my girlfriend." She smiles at me, and I look down. My eyes probably bugged out of my head at the prices. I knew seafood is more expensive, but this is ridiculous.

"JADE-" I yell in a whisper. "these prices are too much. We can't eat here."

"Tori, sweetie, tonight's on me. I wanted to show that I'm sorry for everything, and give you a night you'll never forget." **"Oh, I'll never forget it alright."** The waiter comes over. Great, a guy. He'll probably be oggling us all night. And... yep. Trained on Jade's chest.

"Uh... hi ladies... my name's Gregg. I'll be your server. Can I-" He gulped. "get you started with something to drink?" He nervously looks away, trying not to look like a total perv. But both Jade and I have already caught him. Jade doesn't disappoint.

"Okay, Gregg. I've got a twenty with your name on it if you will keep from undressing either of us with your eyes tonight, okay? Yes, we're pretty. Probably prettier than any girl you've ever seen or been in contact with, right?" Wow, Jade, that's harsh. The boy nods. "So if you'll just wait on us normally, you'll earn an extra twenty, deal?" He nods again, before clearing his throat.

"Sorry. My name's Gregg. Can I interest you girls in some tea or a lemonade?" Lemonade does sound good.

"Do you have pink lemonade?" Wow, Jade. Mind reader. Gregg nods. "Then she'll have one, right?" I nod. "And I'll take a hot tea. Thank you." Gregg walks away, before Jade and I start talking about plans after Hollywood Arts. I knew she wanted to do something with directing, but then she surprised me. Apparently, she and André had talked about Jade singing some songs, and then Jade using them in the movies she would write and produce. Jade even asked me if I'd want to sing with her. Yeah, I am totally making the right choice tonight.

"Sure, Jade. If that's what you want." I then tell her, like she didn't already know, about wanting to tour and be a pop star. She smiled at me, and told me that I should think about acting as well, because I do have a real talent for it. But she said it was my choice, and she was behind me one hundred percent.

Our dinner went great the rest of the night. Jade paid for the bill on her credit card, leaving the standard fifteen percent. Then she reached into her monkey fur purse (I hate that thing. Poor monkey.) and pulled a twenty out, adding it to the bill. Afterward, we went to the beach, which it was right at a good time. The moon was rising, and the stars were rather bright. It was really romantic. Had I not been afraid of getting caught, I might have slept with her right there on that beach. We did lay together, though, our bodies caressing each other and our lips connecting for seemingly endless time.

After a while, we realized it was getting late, so we got up, brushing the sand off our bodies. We drove home, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss at red lights. The car comes to a stop at the end of my driveway, and Jade looks to me.

"Well, Tori, I know we have school tomorrow, but do you mind a little "company" for a while?" I smile at her. This is what I've wanted all night. I keep my smile, before slapping her hard. I think I drew blood. There is a rather perplexed look on her face. "Tori?" She really must love me if she doesn't want to rip my head off right now. Even when she said my name, she had a tear running down her face as her voice was weak and trusting. It was full of misunderstanding.

"Jadelyn, here's how this goes. You played me. And then I confessed everything I did, and you threw me away. So I used tonight to pay you back. I intentionally said things that I knew would make you fall for me even more. I made sure to kiss you, and smile. I did everything I could so you would be at the same place I was when you did this to me. I even almost had sex with you on the beach. But then I realized that, even though I hate you, not even I am that evil or spiteful. But anyway, now you know how I feel. Goodnight Jade." As I watch the tear run down her face, I smile and turn away, locking the door behind me.

**Umm... what just happened? Oh, right, that. I promise, I know where I'm going with this. Trust me, this is the tip of the iceberg. Please continue to read. Love ya'll.**

**P.S.: Sorry again about the long wait. Also, for those of you who know why my writing has been slowed, know that I did finally get another job. YAY! The thing is, though, that it is a 60-70 hour a week type of deal, so I might not have a lot of time for writing. So updates might only come once a week from here on out. Sorry.**


End file.
